A Tale as Old as Time
by SoftBasketVolley
Summary: We all have heard the story a thousand times, but have you heard it like this? An arrogant lord is cursed to live his life as the monster he is unless he can love and be loved. His chance comes when an odd, yet beautiful woman comes to rescue her sibling from the clutches of the Beast. With the help of his enchanted servants, the Beast might just have a chance. A Miraxus story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**This tale is the basic story of Beauty and the Beast with Laxus and Mirajane from Fairy Tail. IIf you are expecting singing and dancing, none of that is going to be in here. I'm also doing my own dialogue and storyline. I know that seems like a no-brainer, but a lot of au stories based off of Disney usually copies the exact dialogue. I'm not going to do any of that except for the most famous quotes. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I know miraxus isn't that popular (im shocked), but I just see this story working with them. I'm taking some artistic liberties with the story too. **

**1\. The story takes place in a 1700s time period. **

**2\. The ages of the characters are changed a little to match the storyline. Sorry, but I gotta do it. Laxus is gonna be younger or as old as some of the characters that he really isn't in the manga.**

* * *

Chapter One

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a young lord who ruled Magnolia, a part of the land known as Fiore. Fiore was a lush and prosperous land, full of flowers and rolling hills. Fiore was known as a peaceful land, never in conflict. It was known to be the fabled home of the fairies.

Outside the main city of Magnolia, passed the East Forest, stood the castle of the young lord, Laxus Dreyar. The castle was extravagant and made of pure white stone. Spires topped the castle, just adding to the luxury of the castle. It was surrounded by beautifully kept gardens and a shallow moat with a bridge leading to the path to the entrance.

It was the eve of the young lord's fifteenth birthday. He sat in the ballroom on his throne, looking unamused as ever. He watched as the small orchestra played their finest music. People danced to the music as the young lord watched on, scowling.

He knew that he was growing into a handsome young man by all the attention he received from the young ladies of the land he ruled. He was obsessed with power and beauty. He felt that it was his right to own it. He wore the finest clothing, in fact, he wore his most elegant coat and waistcoat for the occasion. He ordered the most beautiful people in the land to come for his birthday because he only surrounded himself with the most beautiful people.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked the elderly man to the right of the young lord.

He scowled deeper. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched the people dance and have a good time at his expense. "Do I look like I'm having fun, Grandfather?" he grumbled, his words sharp and hateful.

His grandfather's smile wavered slightly. He glanced at his blonde-haired grandson sadly. "What could I do to make it better?"

"To start, why are you here?" he growled. "And… this music is so boring. I hate it. The people are aggravating me. My gifts were a bore. Is it too much to ask for a day that goes why way?"

"We've followed every request," his grandfather told him.

The young lord seethed in his throne. "Obviously not well enough. Do you know who I am? I am the Lord of these lands."

"Laxus, you forget I was the Lord once."

The young lord slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. "Do not call me that! It's 'my Lord' or 'Master.' You are my subject!" The young lord stood up abruptly and stormed on to the dance floor and marched up to the orchestra. "Enough!" he shouted, causing everyone to stop in their tracks in silence. "I'm bored with your playing. Can't you play something more lively?!"

The maestro trembled under the young lord's icy stare. "M-My Lord, I'm afraid we only rehearsed for this lineup. I thought you liked-"

"You were mistaken," he boomed. "What is your name, servant?"

"W-Warren?"

"Hm, Warren. After tonight, you may play your boring music outside of the castle."

Warren's eyes widened as Laxus turned around and walked away. "N-No! I ask for your forgiveness, my Lord!"

Laxus paused. "Then use the rest of the night to convince me otherwise."

The young lord sat back down and watched as the guests stared at him in shock. He grit his teeth and shouted, "Keep dancing!"

The people rushed the dance again, and Warren started the orchestra again. Laxus glanced out the window to see a storm pounding against the walls of the castle. He smirked knowing that he was warm and safe inside.

He sighed. "Is it too much to ask to be loved around here? Erza, Jellal, wouldn't you say this is the most boring party you've ever attended?" Laxus asked them.

Erza and Jellal were his guards. They used to serve in the royal guard, but due to their young age, Laxus was able to hire them for himself. The two glanced at each other and then at him.

"A true bore, my Lord," Erza appeased.

The guards were ordered the wear their full armor for the event by the young lord. It was not necessary and much too warm for the two who were sweating. It was cruel to make them keep the armor on. Laxus knew that, yet he chose to test their patience.

Laxus smirked. "I believe it is time for some entertainment." He looked around and found his Head Butler. "Gray," he shouted, getting the man's attention.

Gray walked over and knelt before Laxus. "Yes, my Lord."

"Where is that fool of a Head Waiter, Natsu? I would like to have some entertainment."

"My Lord, I don't believe that's appropriate at your fifteenth birthday. Wouldn't you rather dance with one of the beauties that you ordered here? I would have thought you'd be more interested in that," Gray explained to him.

Laxus scoffed. "These people are just a bunch of commoners. I wouldn't dare dirty my hands with them. They are here merely to look at and enjoy from afar. Enough with your insolence. Bring me, Natsu the Fool."

Gray glared at him as Laxus laughed. He got up and went to find Natsu.

"Laxus, it seems the morale around here is low," his grandfather told him. "Perhaps you shouldn't treat them so cruelly."

"You don't know a single thing. I'm not cruel! If people pleased me the way I asked them to, then it wouldn't be a problem."

He rested his head on his palm and chuckled. His grandfather looked at him sadly as the Head Waiter appeared before him.

"Sir, I'm surprised you asked for me," asked Natsu. "What can I do for you?"

"Make me laugh," Laxus ordered.

"Oh," Natsu said quietly. He started to do goofy motions with his body and then proceeded to do handstands. "How was that? That's all I can do in this uniform."

Laxus scowled at him. "That was terrible. Make me laugh."

"I'm sorry, I'm out of tricks."

He narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired waiter. "Why don't you do that thing you did at the last gala?" Laxus asked slowly, an evil smile forming on his face.

Natsu looked angry for a moment and then relaxed. Laxus wanted to see Natsu's famous temper rise up, but he got no entertainment. Natsu's jaw clenched. "Sir, I won't do that for you. It was humiliating and a complete mistake."

Laxus rose from his throne. "You won't do it for me?" he tested. "Not even on my birthday? That's a true same really." Laxus grabbed Natsu by the neck and shouted, "You are _my _servant! You will do what I say! I am your Master!"

The lights suddenly went out at the party. A chilling wind blew out the candlelight around the ballroom. Laxus paused and threw Natsu down. "Get me a light!"

Laxus's face was illuminated by a flash of lightning dangerously close to the castle. It was that light that created a large shadow on the floor. Laxus looked to the glass doors that led to the balcony. A hunched over figure stood at the door, knocking quietly with its pale, gray hand.

Natsu rushed back with a golden candelabra and handed it to Laxus. Laxus grabbed it and walked over to the door slowly, wondering how the figure had gotten to his balcony. Some of the guests started to cower or flee while the workers in the castle stayed.

Laxus opened the door and the figure looks up at him, soaked to the bone. Laxus as repulsed by the elderly man. The man had pale, leathery skin covered in warts and loose hairs. His hideous face was covered by a soaked black cloak to protect him from the rain. The mysterious man had a crooked nose and foggy eyes.

"What business do you have?" Laxus grumbled. "You are ruining my party."

"Please, I ask for shelter from the storm. I am sick and need refuge," the man told him, his voice raspy and deep.

The young lord's face twisted to disgust. "Leave my castle, you revolting creature. You are disrupting my birthday party," he explained while pointing his sword at the old man.

"I did not realize it was your birthday," the man added, not scared by the blade in his face. "Perhaps I can trade you a gift for shelter."

Laxus lowered his sword. "A gift?"

The man held out a single unbloomed red rose. Laxus tilted his head at the man and smacked the rose away. He started to howl in laughter. "A rose? I have finer roses in my garden! I am a Lord! I deserve more than some measly flower! Leave, you ugly creature!"

The old man paused. "Do not be deceived by appearances. True beauty is found within."

Laxus slammed the door on the old man's face and walked away. He was disgusted by the whole scene, but the beggar's words echoed in his head.

_True beauty is found within._

The room grew colder and the rest of the guests escaped the room. The workers attempted to run away, but they were paralyzed. Erza and Jellal attempted to protect the young lord, but their bodies won't move.

Laxus turned to see a beautiful man with ink back hair dressed in black and gold. His red eyes were soft as we watched Laxus. A dark shadow formed around the man's body like a halo. Fear coursed through Laxus's veins.

"Zeref," Laxus gasped out. He fell to his knees before the sorcerer. "I apologize for not recognizing you. I beg for forgiveness," he cried out.

Zeref smiled. "There is no love in your heart," he told him, his voice soft and gentle. He reached out to touch Laxus's cheek. "What am I to do with such a monster?"

"I'm not a monster!"

"Is that so?" Zeref asked. "Only a monster would treat his own family like you do. Only a monster would abuse his servants as you do. Only a monster would turn away a sick man due to his appearance."

"Please, I didn't mean it!"

Zeref held the rejected rose in his other hand while raising Laxus's head. "Oh, but you did. You rely on your outward appearance, but what if you looked like what you are on the inside?"

Laxus's body started to burn. He cried out and rolled on the floor. The workers of the castle watched in horror as Laxus started to transform. His cries turned to roars as his body became larger. His grandfather turned away as Laxus became a hellacious beast that could only be seen in nightmares.

"Please, no!" his grandfather begged to Zeref. "It's my fault! I wasn't there for him when he needed me!"

Zeref turned. "Makarov… It's been some time. Unfortunately, you all are blameless, but a home of such a beast must be cursed. I curse this castle and everyone in it."

Everyone started to tremble as they transformed. Laxus watched as the closest people to him transformed and his prized castle turned into a dark and looming fortress. He bared his fangs and took his sword to attack to Zeref. Zeref stopped him and blasted him with a bolt of lightning. Laxus roared as he covered his right eye.

"Since fame and beauty are all that you care about, I will take it away from you," Zeref explained. "The people that you rule will forget about your existence." Zeref dropped the rose next to the shaking Laxus. "I have two gifts for your birthday. This magic mirror will be your window to the outside world. This rose will bloom until your twenty-fifth birthday. If you can learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time that the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. If not, you are doomed to be the beast that you are for the rest of your life."

"It's impossible!" Laxus roared.

"Perhaps it is," Zeref told him. "Who could love a beast like you?"

Zeref disappeared, leaving Laxus to rush to the nearest mirror. He looked down at his claws and slashed a portrait of himself. He reached a mirror and looked at his hideous face, the face of a beast. He felt rage at the sight of the gruesome scar on his right eye. He took his paw and smashed the mirror and looked at his twisted reflection.

_Who could love a beast like you?_

* * *

**Hello**

**So, tell me... what do you think? I think it's a crime that miraxus is not represented with good fanfiction. So, here I go!**

**Please review!**

**Peace (. .)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Little Town

_About ten years later..._

The sun was just barely poking over the valley between the mountains. The sleepy town of Magnolia was starting to wake up with the sun. It was the middle of spring and flowers were blooming around town.

From a humble cottage close to the edge of town, a beautiful young woman closed the door to the cottage quietly. She was careful not to wake her two younger siblings who would wake by the time she made it home. She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and smiled. With a book in one hand and a basket full of eggs in the other, she walked off. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered she needed to feed the chickens and throw some seed.

The bells of Kardia Cathedral rang across the town as people started to stir and start their business. As the woman balanced on the small cobblestone wall, the eyes of the villagers watched her as she hummed.

Mirajane Strauss was the talk of the town. Not only was it for the woman's beauty, but she seemed quite peculiar to the townsfolk. She always had her nose in a book and a dreamy far out look in her eyes.

"Good morning, Mirajane!" shouted the baker.

"Good morning," she responded. "The fresh bread smells good."

He handed her a baguette. "Please take it," he told her. "Give Lisanna my regards."

Mirajane smiled. "Of course."

She was the oldest of three siblings. Her two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, helped her support their little family, but Mirajane often went to town to sell chicken eggs or other items to the villagers.

Their parents weren't in the picture. Mirajane was the only one that vaguely remembered their parents, but it was only for a fleeting moment. They were abandoned at a young age and put under the care of the former town medic, Porlyuscia. Porlyuscia is long gone, but Mirajane would be forever grateful.

Mirajane knew that all eyes were on her, but she simply ignored it. The only things that mattered to her were her siblings and books.

Mirajane walked towards Kinana, a woman that was washing clothes outside the mill. She placed the basket of eggs next to her.

"Here's your eggs," Mirajane told her.

"Oh, Mirajane, you're a lifesaver," Kinana sighed, keeping her eyes on the clothes. She stopped, paid Mirajane, and then collected the eggs. "Just a quick warning, but Sergeant Bora is coming back from Mercurius. I know how you… feel about him. He should be around."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Why do you dislike him? Bora is so charming."

Mirajane walked away without answering her. "Charming? Yeah, right…" she mumbled under her breath. "He wishes…"

She headed to her favorite library to clear her mind. She held back the urge to sneeze as Levy McGarden, the bookkeeper, dusted the collection. Levy turned quickly on the ladder she stood on and almost fell.

She landed on the ground near Mirajane and smiled while fixing her blue hair. "Mirajane, it's great to see you so soon. How's my favorite customer? Well… my only customer."

"Oh, Levy… still no luck with the townsfolk?" she asked while placing the book back on the shelf.

"I find it sad that we have so few bookworms in Magnolia," Levy told her. "I'm lucky that the church pays my expenses, or I'd be out of business. Maybe I should have you stand in front to get people to walk in."

"I'm afraid I'd have the opposite effect. The people of this town think I'm odd because I like to read and I have a mind of my own. Besides, you have me," Mirajane added while brushing the bangs from her face. "I've always been here to keep you company."

Levy sighed. "You make living in this town bearable, Mirajane." Levy reached on her toes to reach a book, but she was much too short. Mirajane grabbed the book and handed it to levy. Levy laughed sadly, "I think you'd like to read that book next. It's a wonderful adventure."

Mirajane held the leather book in her hands and smiled. "Thank you, Levy."

"It's nothing," she waved off. "Just helping a friend."

Mirajane trotted out of the library with a wave and opened the book hastily. Mirajane could hear the murmuring of the people walking around. She really didn't care for their opinion. She believed they were simply too close-minded.

She loved tales of adventure. As the impromptu head of her house, she really didn't get much time for exploring. Reading was her way out of the life she lived. Mirajane smiled as she read about the hero, dashing and handsome. She allowed herself to become lost in the story. She was suddenly away in the mountains.

_The mountain mist cleared before her eyes. The prince dismounted his horse and strode towards her. His hands were rough and calloused, yet his eyes were gentle. He reached out and-_

Mirajane bumped face first into a black horse. The horse jumped a little and the rider shouted a little and then soothed his horse.

"Watch it!" the man shouted fiercely. Mirajane fumbled back and dropped her book. "Oh, Mirajane… I didn't know it was you. You'll have to excuse me."

"Bora…" Mirajane mumbled.

Bora dismounted and took her hand. Bora was back from serving in the army it seemed. Mirajane wished that his time away was longer. Bora was a handsome man with dark hair that hung over his left eye. He wore a red coat and waistcoat that hurt Mirajane's eyes. His dark eyes trailed to his reflection in the glass.

"I'm glad to see you," Bora told her as she ripped her hand from his. She leaned down and grabbed her book from the dirt. "I see you've become even more beautiful than that last time I've seen you. I must say, my passion for you grew every moment I was away from you."

"How nice," Mirajane said blandly while turning to leave.

"Wait," Bora exclaimed. He handed the reins of his horse to the nearest man and grabbed flowers from the stand without paying for it. "Mirajane!"

Mirajane tried to run away from Bora as fast as she could, but he was persistent as anyways. She was close to the door to her cottage, but Bora grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me," Mirajane bit out.

Mirajane back to her door as Bora got down on one knee. "Beautiful Mirajane… seeing as we are two beautiful people. I believe we are meant to be. Mirajane, be my wife."

Mirajane glared at him. "For the hundredth time, no."

He got up and threw the flowers down. "Why not?"

"We wouldn't make each other happy."

"But Mirajane, I've changed."

Mirajane looked him up and down. "No one changes that much," she explained. "For example, I like to read, and you… you're athletically inclined."

"I do like to hunt," Bora said while taking a step towards her while Mirajane stepped back, knocking into the door.

"Why me?" Mirajane asked. She said in a quieter tone. "No, seriously… why me?"

"Why you? Oh, Mirajane… You and I… We make sense. Two beautiful people like us are meant for each other. I can give you a good life. You'd never have to read again."

Mirajane paused. "What about your followers over there," Mirajane pointed out the ladies following him. "They're all pretty. Look at Jenny. Her dress is much nicer than mine."

Bora rolled his eyes. "Jenny… so clingy…"

Mirajane narrowed her dark blue eyes. He had to have known what a hypocrite he was. Bora was just about the clingiest man she knew.

"I need to leave."

"So… are we getting married? Starting a family?"

Mirajane smiled and opened the door behind her. "I've got a family to worry about now. Bora, I will never ever marry you." With that, she slammed the door in his face. She rolled her back against the back of the door and sighed.

From outside the door, Bora's charming smile fell. "I'll have you as my wife, Mirajane Strauss." He turned around to his following of young women. "Ladies."

"What's the matter, Mira?" asked her younger sister, Lisanna. "Bora?"

Mirajane rested her face in her hands. "He won't take the hint that I don't like him. That boorish barbarian of a man…"

Lisanna chuckled. "That seems a little harsh."

"Have you met him?"

"Bora is not a good man," Elfman added. "I remember him from my service."

Mirajane walked over to ruffle Elfman's nicely tied hair. He looked very dashing with his soldier's uniform on. "See, Lisanna. Elfman understands." The giant, muscular man smiled, taunting Lisanna who stuck her tongue out at Elfman. "Enough, you two. I need to travel passed the East Forest to purchase more feed for the chickens. Jet said that he wasn't able to get more feed yesterday."

Elfman rose slowly. "Wait, Mira. Let me do it. I know the town you're talking about." He leaned on Mirajane to get up.

"No, Elfman. You're supposed to be resting. The army just discharged you. That leg of yours needs to rest."

Elfman smiled despite the shame he felt. Mirajane did so much for them. Elfman just wanted to help her out one in a while, but that injury he got from his short time with the army halted him.

"Mira, I just want to help you. It's just a day trip there and back. I can do it with Halphas," Elfman told her.

Mirajane thought about it for a little while. It was a low-risk trip after all. If Elfman wanted to help her out, then Mirajane saw no reason to stop him. "Only if you have Halphas pull the carriage."

Elfman smiled brightly. Mirajane wondered where the time went. Elfman looked to be a grown man. He looked as if he had been a seasoned soldier with the ragged scar down his cheek and those hardened eyes. Lisanna was turning into a little copy of Mirajane, but she was still too young and naive.

Lisanna walked over to Elfman and giggled. "Will you bring me back a rose, dear older brother?"

"A rose? How unmanly."

"Well, it's not for you, silly," Lisanna told him.

Elfman shook his head. "Well, of course, I'll bring a rose back for my favorite little sister." He started to walk out the door with a couple of coins in his pocket. "I'll be back by the next morning."

Mirajane walked out with him. Reminding him of things as if he was a child. He waved her off, embarrassed by her motherly actions. She and Lisanna watched the carriage leave their sight. "Please come back…" Mirajane whispered.

* * *

**Hey**

**So, I figured I should update one more time in the day since I just released the first chapter. You know, so there's more of a first taste to the story. **

**It seems like people are like the story so far. I'm glad.**

**Please let me know your opinions!**

**Peace 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. It makes me happy to see people enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Beast

Elfman gently pulled the reins. Halphas knickered softly in response. The dappled mare trotted softly. Elfman eyed the bag of apples he brought along. He liked to feed Halphas all the treats she wanted. He couldn't help that he had a soft spot for horses. Mirajane always scolded Elfman for feeding Halphas too many treats. She told him that Halphas was getting fat.

"Halphas, don't listen to Mira," he told the horse. "She's just jealous. You can eat as many apples as you want. I think my pretty girl can be as fat and happy as she wants."

Elfman and Halphas were on their way back from the nearby village with the feed in the back of the cart. Unfortunately, the florist was not selling any roses. The low roar of thunder echoed in this distance, and Halphas became uneasy.

"That storm is really starting to roll in," Elfman muttered, looking up to the sky at the swirling mass of clouds. A single raindrop landing on his nose. "We better get a move on, Halphas."

Halphas trotted forward with a quicker pace. Elfman felt uneasy with the wind starting to pick up. The air became humid and dense. It was not a good sign. "We aren't going to make it before the storm comes. We need to find a short cut."

The two stopped at a fork in the road. "I don't remember this part of the path," Elfman whispered to himself. The sudden flash of lightning startled Elfman, forcing him to pull the reins, guiding Halphas to the left.

He chose the left because the path seemed to be a shortcut. It looked similar to the exit of the East Forest. As Halphas walked slowly through the narrow path, Elfman realized something was terribly wrong. He was completely unsure as to where he was.

The rain started to pelt the ground in fat drops. Elfman tightened his cloak around his shoulders. The air started to become chilling. It was very odd for the end of spring.

The air was changing much too often for Elfman's comfort. Something was seriously wrong.

"Halphas, do you know where we are?" Elfman asked nervously. She looked around, the tree's limbs became more twisted and mangled. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder startled Halphas. She started to panic and pace. "Easy girl!"

The howling of wolves caused Elfman to snap his neck from side to side, watching the glowing eyes from the shadows. He didn't know that wolves that lived in the East Forest strayed so close to the path. He thought that they'd be afraid of hunters.

"Halphas," Elfman started calmly while watching the wolves close in on them. "Run."

Halphas galloped forward with the wolves chasing close behind, biting at the edge of the cart. Elfman grit his teeth as he tied the reins to the carriage. He climbed back and grabbed the lantern. We waved the fire towards the wolves to fight them off, but they continued to bite at him.

The cart flew over a thick root and caused Elfman to fall forward. He caught himself, finding himself face-to-face with a wolf, snapping at his face.

Elfman pulled himself up, but not without a wolf jumping and lodging its fangs into his arm. Elfman cried out and knocked the wolf into a tree. He watched as the wolf yelped and limped away into the darkness. That was the first moment he realized the snow on the ground. He didn't have time to worry about that as one of the wheels broke off. Elfman jumped back to the front. His arm was bleeding a lot. Mirajane was going to scold him when he got home.

The trees suddenly cleared and the wolves stopped in their tracks, howling in anguish. Elfman wondered why they stopped chasing him, but the answer was right in front of his eyes. Elfman pulled on the reins and stopped Halphas right on the bridge over the moat.

"Where are we, Halphas?" Elfman panted.

They walked towards the large, dark castle. It was hard to call it a castle with the terrifying gargoyles and moss-covered black stone walls.

Elfman wiped the rain from his face but winced from the searing pain in his arm from the bite. He climbed out of the broken cart to inspect the broken wheel. There was no way they were going to make it home anytime soon with the items in the cart.

"Look, Halphas, a little stable with hay and water," Elfman told the startled horse with wild eyes and a quick breath. He patted her wet neck and unhooked her from the broken cart. He walked her into the stable and then proceeded up the stairs.

Elfman was daunted by the large doors. On the doors, there was an etching of two demons fighting. He brushed the door with his fingers, but the door swung open wide.

"Hello?" he called, but he only heard his echo. "Hm… Seems suspicious, but I need shelter."

The castle was dark with only a few candlelights to lighten the foyer. Some of the furniture had white table cloths on it. Elfman looked up and saw the intricate ceiling painting with clouds and cherubs. It was a beautiful castle, but Elfman sensed the ominous cloud that hung over him.

Elfman shuddered. He was freezing from the rain and placed his cloak on the coat hanger. He turned to walk away, but he heard his cloak hit the floor. Elfman paused, picked up his cloak, and tossed it back on the coat hanger. His eyes turned away, and the cloak dropped to the ground.

"How… strange…" Elfman whispered. The rain-soaked cloak was picked up. He leaned in to inspect the gold-plated coat hanger. "Hm…"

He noticed a low glow coming from the second floor on the right. Elfman figured it was a fire that could warm him up. Elfman quietly walked up to the stairs to the landing between the floors.

There were two dusty, yet ornate suits of armor. Elfman stopped to inspect the suits, wiping the dust off with his sleeve. "Aren't you two a handsome pair of armor?" Elfman complimented.

Once Elfman walked passed the suits of armor, he heard a metallic squeak. Elfman glanced over his shoulder, and his breath hitched. The two suits of armor had turned their helmets towards him. Elfman quickly raised the visor on the helmet and saw no one inside.

"My mind is just playing tricks on me, huh?" Elfman stammered. He continued up the stairs. "I think I just need to sit down."

By the time he had reached the living room, Elfman was tired and just wanted to rest. Considering he had not seen a single person in the castle, Elfman figured he could stay for at least one day.

The living room was extravagant, just like the rest of the baroque castle, but it seems as if it hadn't been touched in several years. Elfman shuffled to a large, comfortable chair with red velvet. He sunk into the chair, the fire in the fireplace warming him up. It was probably the most comfortable chair he had ever sat on.

He glanced to the side table. Elfman picked up a silver platter. It looked to be recently cleaned. He looked at his reflection. His nicely combed ponytail was loose and wet, and his tan skin was flushed. His arm throbbed, but that was the least of his worries.

Elfman's attention switched to a shiny porcelain teapot next to him. He held it up to inspect it. The teapot was pure white with golden symbols that seemed to be zodiac signs. Each detail was perfect. Elfman couldn't help but admire it.

He swished the teapot around and noticed that it had tea in it. Luckily, there was a small, dainty teacup as well. As he poured the dark brown tea into the teacup, he noticed the small chip on the edge.

"This is so unmanly… but it's tea."

Elfman raised the teacup to his lips, but he shuttered, pain pulsing up his body. He put the teacup down and rose from the chair. He knelt near the fire and observed the bite mark that was bleeding through his uniform. With a quick rip, Elfman took off his coat and ripped a sleeve off of his white tie-up shirt. After wincing a little, Elfman tied the cloth around the bite.

"That should keep it clean for a little while," Elfman grunted.

He walked around slowly and then paused. The grandfather clock seemed to be staring at him. Elfman tilted his head and watched the clock tick. He opened the door to the inside of the clock. Elfman swore he heard a low grunt as he opened the door, but shook it off.

"I just need to rest," Elfman sighed. He closed the door and walked back to the warm velvet chair. "It feeling like someone is watching me." He yawned.

The warmth of the fire made Elfman start to nod off. His neck went limp, but he shot back up. Before he could stop himself from falling asleep, Elfman slumped over.

He snapped awake to the sound of whispers. "Ugh, how long was I asleep? I shouldn't have done that." He looked at the small clock on the next table that he swore wasn't there before. He groaned and stretched. He glanced down to see a footrest under his feet. Now he was certain that wasn't there before.

It was close to dawn. Elfman assumed that he slept for a couple of hours. He could see the beginnings of light from darkness in the window. He looked down at the tea that he didn't touch. His feet vibrated a little, and he swore he heard a purr.

The teacup seemed to have moved from the spot Elfman had left it. He reached down and grabbed the teacup. It was still warm like it had just been poured. Elfman raised it to his lips and took a sip. He heard a giggle as he slipped. Elfman paused and slipped again. This time the girlish giggle was louder. Elfman raised the teacup to eye level and saw two friendly eyes.

"Sorry, but that tickles," the teacup whispered.

"Oh," Elfman simply responded. A second after, Elfman cried out in fear and dropped the teacup, spilling tea all over his lap. He caught the teacup before it fell to the ground. Elfman held it up to his eyes.

"That was a close one," the teacup laughed.

"What are you?" Elfman asked.

"I'm Wendy, and that pretty teapot over there is Lucy," she explained.

"Wendy," Lucy the Teapot groaned, hopping over to them. "You're going to scare the poor guy. We were supposed to stay quiet."

Wendy giggled. "It was too hard. I couldn't help it."

Elfman placed Wendy down gently. "So, I'm hallucinating. I think it's time to leave," he told them much too calmly.

"Oh, no, we're real," said the Candelabra. "You are completely sane."

Elfman's jaw dropped to see the Candelabra jump on to the table. His lip twitched as he bolted out of the living room.

"Natsu," Lucy scolded.

Elfman jumped down the stairs and rushed passed the suits of armor. He didn't dare look at the armor because he feared to see them move on their own. The suits looked to each other as Elfman yelped, seeing the coat hanger crane its neck at him.

The doors were slammed open as Elfman ran out the door. He was panicking. He supposed the house was haunted by ghosts and specters. That didn't seem like the type of place Elfman want to be found.

"Halphas!" he shouted. "We have no time! We need to get out of here!"

Halphas jumped a little as Elfman threw the huge bag of chicken feed on her back and tied it down. He tied the reins around her neck and decided to leave the broken cart behind. Halphas paced as Elfman tried to jump onto her back, but his injury stopped him from doing so.

"I guess I'm walking home," Elfman grunted under his breath.

As he quickly led Halphas away from the castle, fear causing him to shake, he suddenly stopped at the sight of a line of rose bushes in a beautiful garden. Elfman was surprised to see the plants surviving in the snow, but nothing about this place surprised him anymore.

Elfman noticed a marble statue of a woman holding a water-carrier covered in snow. It looked like she was trying to get his attention from a distance, but Elfman ignored her out of fear. He reached out to touch one of the perfect roses. Elfman grabbed one and plucked it out of the bush.

Halphas became uneasy when a shadow loomed over her and Elfman. Elfman turned around and gasped in horror. A flax colored, hideous beast in a threaded coat towered over Elfman. Elfman was a big man, but the Beast made him seem small. The beast roared and caused Elfman back to the snow.

Halphas reared. The beast slashed at Halphas but missed. The beast slashed the bag of chicken feed as the mare ran off, leaving a thick trail of chicken feed behind her.

The Beast turned to Elfman, grabbed him by the ankle, and dragged him back into the castle.

"No. No. no!"

* * *

**Howdy**

**Things are about to get really interesting. I actually had fun writing an entire chapter with Elfman. He was one of those characters that never got enough recognition. I know he's obbessed with manliness or whatever, but as I said... I'm taking artisic liberities with the characters. **

**Please tell me what you think with a review!**

**Peace (*.*)-******


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot. Fun fact: I wrote this update while listening to Tyler, the Creator's Igor.**

**I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Proposal

Lisanna hummed a little song as she chopped the loaf of bread for breakfast. She decided that she would wake up before Mirajane and cook for her and when Elfman eventually came back. Mirajane was always working so hard for them, so Lisanna felt the need to do something special for her older sister once in a while.

Mirajane slowly walked out of her room, yawning and stretching. She walked over to her little sister and tugged on one of her little pigtails. Lisanna giggled as Mirajane wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Mirajane asked, sleep still in her voice.

"I'm making breakfast," she said matter-of-factly. "I was planning on making it before you woke up and Elfman returned home."

Mirajane perked when her brother was brought up. "Elfman should be home by now," Mirajane told Lisanna. "Well, he's grown. He probably got caught up by the storm last night. Yes, that's what happened."

"That storm was quite nasty last night," Lisanna chirped, reassuring Mirajane. "Mira, you worry too much."

Mirajane smiled at Lisanna. She reached for her book and held it to her chest. Lisanna was always the good laidback balance to Mirajane's nervous, motherly response to all things about her siblings. Mirajane reached out and ruffled her little sister's hair. Lisanna was going to be much more beautiful than Mirajane in the oldest sister's opinion. Lisanna had a finer charm and wasn't seen as odd like Mirajane was.

Mirajane thought back to the old days when she was just a girl. She was a stubborn little thing, always quick to fight when any issue arose. She was snappy and hated the constraints of the small town, always rebelling against the common way of life. With time, Mirajane grew out of her overt rebellious outbursts and into a calmer, more moving revolution. Mirajane learned to read at a young age and figured maybe the other girls in town should learn too.

A firm pounding on the door caused Mirajane and Lisanna to jump. Mirajane walked to the door and opened it.

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. A small orchestra frantically started playing. The townsfolk tossed flower petals in the air. Mirajane even spotted Levy in the back with a disapproving smile. Bora stood in front of her with a white coat and a dashing smile.

"Mirajane… let's take a little walk in private," Bora asked her.

"A walk in private… in front of the whole town," Mirajane said plainly, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course." Bora's mouth stretched into a large, crooked smile.

"I'm…" Mirajane trailed, she couldn't quite find the word.

"Grateful? Honored? In love?" Bora scoffed.

Mirajane shook her head. She tilted her head and glanced hard to the left."That's not quite the word I was thinking of. Bora, you are positively pestiferous."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Bora led her from her cottage. Mirajane looked pleadingly back at Lisanna who was holding a plate with berries and the cut bread while leaning on the frame of the doorway. She watched Mirajane sadly, feeling bad for her sister.

"So, what is all this extravagance for? Certainly not for little old me," Mirajane said while glancing at all the people watching. She got several glares from the women that followed Bora around.

Bora turned around and ripped the book from Mirajane's hands. "You don't need this to distract you and give you ideas. I hate a woman that thinks," he teased while tossing her book on the ground.

"Hey!" Mirajane shouted while quickly picking the book up. "I wouldn't take your… your hunting rifles and toss them in the mud!"

"I'd hope not," Bora laughed. "That would not be very unladylike of such a fair maiden like you."

The crowd watched expectantly. Mirajane hoped that they weren't looking for a happy gossip to spread. There was nothing worse in Mirajane's dreams than to be grouped together with a ruffian like Bora. Mirajane sadly wondered to herself if she would ever have peace from him.

Bora dropped to a knee and held Mirajane's hand gently. "Mirajane Strauss, I know you are a rare jewel that must be treated as so. I wish to have you as my wife."

The crowd cooed at Bora's proposal, but Mirajane was not impressed. She knew he was acting all nice because he was in front of his adoring townsfolk. Bora could do no wrong in their eyes.

She was unsure as to how Bora became such a wonder in the small town of Magnolia. Bora was a rambunctious little boy that paid no attention during school. As he grew older, he was enlisted for the war effort but had no medals of honor but a military title to amount for it. Bora simply rode on the fact that he served in the war as leverage. While he was charming, his disgusting and selfish attitude was unmatched.

"No," Mirajane said firmly. "You can make some other woman happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little girl waiting for me to teach her how to read." She turned on her heel and ran down another street.

Bora's loving smile fell into a dirty look. He cheered up to turn to the crowd. "This woman, she likes to play hard to get. Just wait a moment. Don't move." Bora rose from the ground and chased after her.

Mirajane was fast on her feet and gave Bora a good chase, but he caught up to her and slammed her into the cobblestone wall. He pinned her by her upper arms and glowered at her.

"You embarrass me," Bora growled, his true nature peeking out.

"And _you _embarrass me," Mirajane spat back. "You are the most insufferable man I have ever met. I am not yours to have, and I will never be. Leave my family and me alone."

Bora's eyebrow twitched as he barked. "You will be mine even if I have to drag you from that dump of a cottage. Once I have you, you will not be urged to act out as much as you do. For once, be an obedient woman!" His fingers dug into her skin, but Mirajane held her stare. He leaned in closely, much too close. "Can't you see I desire you?"

Mirajane shoved him off with enough force to knock him to the ground. He yelped a little like a small puppy when he roughly hit the dirt. Mirajane towered over him, glaring down at him with suffocating intensity. Bora felt his body stiffen under her hateful gaze.

"I loathe you," she simply pronounced, her voice low and ominous.

Bora's breath was caught in his throat, but he stumbled up and recovered. Mirajane scowled at him, hoping to intimidate him more. The low throaty laugh that escaped Bora's closed lips surprised her.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Bora told her. "I'm afraid things have to get a little… messy now."

"What do you mean?"

Bora chuckled brashly, only causing Mirajane's face to twist into more anger. "There are multiple ways I could go about this, but I chose this way because I know that you cannot refuse." He rubbed his chin and smirked. "You may think of me as some mindless charmer, but I'm much more scheming than you think."

"Out with it!" Mirajane grumbled, her head starting to ache.

"That brother of yours… Elfson? Elfman, yes. He was a fine soldier until he got maimed. A good lad indeed, but it's a shame because his commanding officer, Captain Dan Straight, is to send a legion of men to the edge of Pergrande Kingdom to aid in their war against outside barbarians. As a good friend and reporting officer of the Captain, I send a list of people I believe should be certainly picked to aid in the war."

"You wouldn't dare," Mirajane whispered."

Bora pulled out a letter and held it to her. Her eyes twitched as he read the contents to her, emphasizing that he requests Elfman to the front lines. "Elfman was a good soldier, but a man as injured as him, well… I can't imagine he'd last long on the front lines. If he does manage to survive, Elfman will be gone in a foreign country, and you'd never see him again."

Mirajane grit her teeth. "You…"

"Wait, there's more," Bora told her. "Your sweet little sister, Lisanna." He sighed. "Such a darling girl. It would be tragic for her to disappear. Don't worry, I won't harm a pretty hair on her pretty little head, but a young woman from a poor family does not have a happy ending. Perhaps I could whisk her away to a convent, or maybe I'll begin to pursue her love… or maybe I'll buy that sad little cottage from you. Two unmarried women have no right to be landowners. It would be a shame for her to become a homeless beggar. I won't tell you about my plans for her since the unknown is worse."

"You monster," Mirajane grunted, all ferocity draining from her body. "You would go through all that trouble just to have me?"

He smirked. "You know there are no such things as monsters. I am merely a man. Mirajane, if you accept my proposal, all of that will go away and you will have a comfortable life with me."

Mirajane lowered her eyes. She would rather die than let anything happen to her siblings. If condemning herself to a miserable life with Bora was the way to save Elfman and Lisanna, then so be it. She wanted to scream and push him away, but her body wouldn't will it. Bora found her weakness and exploited it.

So, with a heavy heart, Mirajane announced her acceptance to Bora's proposal in front of the town. Lisanna dropped her jaw, hearing those words escape her older sister's mouth. Levy watched with shock as Mirajane let Bora kiss her cheek. Bora led the crowd to the tavern to celebrate, but Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy stayed behind.

After waiting for complete privacy, Lisanna balled her fists and faced her older sister. "What are you doing?" Lisanna scolded, her voice judgemental. "You- You hate Bora. You've told me yourself! How could you let yourself be beaten down by him!?"

"Lisanna, we'll talk later," Mirajane responded. She sounded tired, drained of her usual lively appearance.

"No!"

Mirajane snapped her head to her sister. "Lisanna. Inside. Now. We will talk later." The harshness of Mirajane's voice startled Lisanna.

With a heavy scowl, Lisanna headed inside. She paused at the door. "You're better than this." Lisanna walked inside, but Mirajane swore she heard a dainty sigh.

Levy and Mirajane stood in silence. Levy watched Mirajane as she lowered her head to her hands and rubbed her temples gingerly. For the first time in their relationship, Mirajane had no words for Levy. She knew that Levy was disappointed in her. She could just feel it in her bones.

"I can fill in for you today," Levy started. "I bet you aren't in the mood to teach Coco how to read." Levy glanced her big, brown eyes at Mirajane's shrinking form. She simply sighed and asked, "So, how did he do it? How did he convince you to say yes, Mira?"

Mirajane raised her head slowly, her eyes misty and threatening to spill. "He… He was going to hurt Elfman and Lisanna," she whispered. "There was nothing I could do."

There was a quick silence before Levy spoke again. "I don't understand. I know Bora's terrible, but this… I… just don't get it."

Mirajane reached forward to grab Levy's small shoulders. With wild eyes, she stammered, "He was going to send Elfman to the front lines to be killed in battle, and Lisanna… he told me the possibilities, but chose not to tell me exactly what."

"He can't do that though."

"Bora is a respected man in a small village. He can go anything. I've seen it. It's not a bluff." Mirajane's chest strained against her dress as her breathing quickened.

"Mira, you can't do this," Levy said abruptly. "I won't let you. I can't in good conscience let my best friend marry some entitled scum that doesn't deserve her. You deserve to travel the world and read all the books your heart desires. Bora will just tie you down."

"Levy, don't make the same mistake I did," Mirajane told her quietly. "Marry for love. Don't take it for granted."

Levy scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"It's a small village, Levy. Your relationship with the blacksmith isn't exactly secret," she said matter of factly.

Levy turned her head to hide her embarrassment from Mirajane who let a single tear stream down. "You need to find a way out of-"

A loud neigh caught both of the girl's attention. "It's Elfman," Mirajane whispered with joy, wiping the tears. "Though he's going to be mad at me."

"He's not going to be mad. I bet he'd just be surprised," Levy explained while focusing on something else like her favorite orange headband being crooked.

Mirajane's smile dropped as Halphas returned with no rider on her back and an almost empty bag of chicken feed tied to her. She had cuts and mud stains on her dappled legs. The mare's neck was damp with sweat and her eyes wild with fear. Halphas panicked and reared. Mirajane grabbed Halphas by the reins to try to calm her down to no luck.

"Elfman, did you bring my rose?" asked Lisanna who opened the door because she heard Halphas squealing and snorting. Her voice hitched when she noticed that Elfman was not with the mare.

"W-where's Elfman?" Mirajane asked Halphas. She turned to Lisanna and Levy. "Elfman is in trouble. I have to find him."

"Wait," Lisanna started. "Don't be hasty."

Mirajane was already pulling the feed off of the mare and leaped onto her back. "I don't have time to be sitting around waiting. I'll be back soon with Elfman."

Lisanna grabbed the hem of Mirajane's dress. "How do you know where you're going? And… And take me with you!"

Mirajane shook her head. "Absolutely not. You need to stay with Levy while I'm gone. I'm going to follow the trail of chicken feed Halphas left behind. It's my fault Elfman is missing. It's my fault we're in this whole situation."

* * *

**HIYO**

**I wonder what's gonna happen to Mirajane when she finds Elfman next update. Stay tuned!**

**Peace ._. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I saw Midsommar the other day, and I really liked it. it was one of those indie films that the more you think about it, the more you like it. Sorry, I just wanted someone to hear that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Abominable

Halphas snorted once she crossed the moat on to the castle gardens and grounds. Mirajane found that following chicken feed through a forest was not as easy as she had hoped. After a few hours of searching the East Forest, Mirajane and Halphas found themselves at the steps of the baroque castle.

Her breath hitched as the looming castle grew closer. With a steady dismount, Mirajane led Halphas to the stable and tended to the small cuts on the mare's knees. "Be good, Halphas," she whispered. "I'll be back with Elfman in just a few moments."

The limestone stone was cold through her shoes, causing Mirajane to shiver. Her torn dress gave no protection from the unusual cold. The gentle snowfall in the middle of spring was surly odd, but the mysterious castle in the middle of the East Forest was more concerning. Mirajane had no such idea that an extravagant castle like this could exist hidden in the forest of silver birch.

With a low, heavy creak of the carved door, Mirajane tip-toed into the castle. It was significantly warmer than the bitter frost of the outdoors. While this place seemed positively real, Mirajane wonder if she was simply dreaming. Never in her life had Mirajane experience such an architectural splendor.

She was unsure of where to wander. There were several openings to explore, yet none of them seemed to be traveled in years. Dust floated in the air haphazardly.

Soft whispers to the right of Mirajane caused her to snap her head to the said direction. As if deliberately placed, two items sat on a covered table: a candelabra and a clock. Mirajane picked up the two elegant items. The candelabra was shaped like a man wearing a coat with flames etched in. On his head and in his hands were the unused cream candles. Heat was radiating from the gold plated candelabra even though the wick looked new. The clock was made of polished wood with carvings of snowflakes on the side. On the face of the clock, silver snowflakes dropped to a winter scene. The face seemed to be made of ivory. Mirajane swore that she saw a face with eyes and a mouth on that clock.

Mirajane placed the items down suspiciously and turned to the coathanger that she swore wasn't there before. She shuffled forward to the main staircase which curved to both sides from a loft.

"A girl."

Mirajane turned back around to the candelabra and clock. "I heard that," she shouted, backing up a little. "Come out whoever you are!"

"Help!" shouted a voice from one of the lower pathways. That voice definitely belonged to Elfman. Mirajane turned on her heels and ran in that direction.

After watching her form leave their sight, the clock slacked one of its hands against the candelabra. "You need to learn how to shut up when people come around. You almost scared the only woman to come by in… I don't even know when…"

The candelabra chuckled, setting his wicks on fire. "She wasn't scared. You could see it in the eyes."

"The girl is only coming for-"

"I know, I know. I think this time is different. I think the Master will show his face to her, and she could break the curse. Gray, we could be free."

Gray sighed, thinking of the long years spent as a household item. "Let's just hope, Natsu."

Mirajane rushed down the stairs, following the echoes to a dungeon that was shrouded in darkness. She squinted to see, but only a torch from the wall gave her light. Taking the torch in her hand, Mirajane blindly roamed the cobblestone dungeon. Her attention was snatched by a low moan.

"Elfman!" Mirajane gasped as she rushed forward to find Elfman draped across the black steel bars of a cell. She dropped to her knees and reached a hand out to caress her brother's cheek.

Elfman was ice cold. He looked as if he had been in a fight- hair loose, clothes tattered, eyes were swollen. He looked to be in one piece except for the bloody rag wrapped around his arm.

"Mira…" Elfman wisped, his voice faint.

"I'm here to get you out of here. What happened to you, Elfman? Oh… your arm…" Mirajane whispered.

"Mira, get out of here," Elfman choked out. In his hand was a single rose.

"No, no, Elfman, I will not leave you here. You… You and Lisanna are all I have, and I need you more than ever now. Now, get up and help me get you out. I've got some experience in picking locks if you remember correctly."

"Run, leave me here," Elfman told her as she rose to her feet. "I am condemned to hell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Run!" he shouted. "The monster will get you."

Mirajane paused. "I'm not afraid of any monster."

"You should be," boomed a voice from behind her.

Mirajane slowly turned around to see a dark form tower over her. Its breathing was loud, almost as if it was furious. Mirajane reached out the torch to the creature. "Come on to the light so I may see you," she ordered.

The creature hesitated and then obliged. Mirajane sucked in a hard breath as a creature that could have only come from hell was illuminated by the flickering torchlight. The monster's ragged claw quickly reached out to take the torch away from her, but Mirajane held the torch, pulling him closer to the light.

Fear consumed Mirajane, but only piqued her curiosity. The torchwood cracked a little over the powerful grip of the beast, the matted flaxen hair of the beast that covered his body trembled under the pressure. Mirajane found her legs to become jelly under being in the presence of the creature.

She could see almost everything about the beast under the torchlight. The beast wore a shredded black fur-lined coat, or at least she thought it was fur-lined. The fur at the edges of the coat was dark gray but torn up. Mirajane then saw the teeth, the dreadful snarl full of sharp, beast-like teeth. The firelight made the reflection of the teeth look like the dancing of several tiny embers. The mane around the beast was unruly and it had heavy-set eyebrows scrunched in anger. A long scar dragged from its hairy forehead to its cheek. The only thing that Mirajane couldn't see was the eyes.

"What business do you have here?" the creature growled, finally pulling the light away from her.

Mirajane coughed to free herself from shock. "I-It seems that you have my brother. I'm sure this is a m-misunderstanding. I just need my brother, and we'll be out of your… hair."

"Your brother is a lowly thief," the creature grumbled.

"What did he steal?"

The creature pointed a claw at Elfman. "He stole one of my roses, so he is now my prisoner for all eternity."

Mirajane scoffed. "Elfman isn't a thief. I practically raised him myself. The rose was for…" Mirajane paused, not planning on talking about Lisanna, "me. He didn't mean it, right Elfman?"

"Maybe you should have raised your brother right, but it seems I shouldn't be surprised by a bunch of dirty peasants."

"We are not dirty peasants," Mirajane fought back. "I just think the sentence is too extreme for the crime. Look, I'm sorry this all happened, but I apologize. You need to let him go. He's injured."

"A rose damned me for the end of my days, so it is only fair that it happens to someone else," the monster roared.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "It isn't about what's fair. It's about what's right. If it's a prisoner you want… then take me and free my brother."

"Mirajane, no!" Elfman shouted out. "We'll be parted forever. He won't let you go."

The beast glowered down at the woman. "Why do you want to take the place of a common thief?"

"He's just a boy!"

"I'm a man," Elfman piped in.

The beast smirked. "No army would enlist a mere boy. I was not born yesterday."

"He just enlisted a year ago. Elfman is only eighteen. He's… my brother. I'd do anything for him, so please let my brother go. He has so much going for him in this life. I am nothing. I will be your prisoner." Mirajane choked at the last sentence.

"Obedient?"

Mirajane paused. "...Obedient."

With a heavy swoop, the beast collected a struggling Mirajane in his arms. "I would let your common thief of a brother go, but he knows of my existence. He cannot go, but you… I shall keep you as my own."

"No!" Mirajane struggled under his grip. "That was not the deal!"

"I am the master of the castle, and I do as I please."

With harsh thrashing, Mirajane connected her elbow to the beast jaw, causing him to stumble back a bit. He ripped open one of the cells and threw Mirajane into the cell next to Elfman. She bounded herself back up and sprung at the locked bars. She pressed her face to the cold bars and clawed at the beast. Her temper sparked into an inferno of rage. Fury raced through her mind as she screamed at him.

"You will be obedient!" the beast shouted. "I will not have anything less!"

"What about my young sister?!" Mirajane cried out.

The beast scowled. "Hopefully she'll foolishly search for you as you did for your brother. Perhaps I'll have the full set one day."

"You monster!" Mirajane shouted out at him.

The beast growled and turned his back, leaving the two in the dark. Mirajane's breathing quickened into short panicked wisps of breath. Her body started to tremble as the darkness greatened her unease. It had all happened so fast. In a short day, Mirajane had been bested by two creatures, one by blackmail, and one by brute force. She trembled to remember the rough hold of the creature and how helpless she felt. Mirajane was a strong woman, but she had never encountered a situation was completely destitute.

"Elfman," Mirajane whispered. "Lisanna is with Levy. She will be fine, but we need to focus on escaping."

Elfman groaned. "I'm afraid I cannot make the trip back in a haste. This wound of mine is infected. I'll perish in the East Woods without proper healing. Mira, I'm trapped here."

Mirajane fought the tears that pooled in her eyes. She would be strong for the brother no matter what. "Don't say things like that." Mirajane choked down a lump in her throat and swallowed a sob. "We'll get out of here and everything will go back to normal. I just need to pick this lock."

Mirajane started to fiddle with the lock when a voice startled her, causing her to stumble back on her knees. "The Master will be furious if you do that. It's better to just go along with it."

"W-Who's there?"

"Let's get some fire in this dreary dungeon, shall we Gray?"

A large fireball erupted from the floor. Mirajane jumped back a little more to avoid a face full of fire. The dungeon was lit enough to see Elfman from the next cell and the two items from the table.

"Watch it, hothead," the clock scolded. "You almost burnt me."

"You talked," Mirajane said in disbelief.

"And you are a sight for sore eyes," the clock responded.

Elfman stirred a little to nurse his injury. "This castle is enchanted. The appliances seem to have a mind of their own. I learned that the hard way."

"We don't just have minds of our own. We're magic! Everyone in this castle is under a curse, you see," the candelabra announced, huge flames pouring from his wicks. "I'm Natsu, and this Ice Princess is Gray."

Gray groaned. "I'm not an Ice Princess. I hate when you call me that."

"Elfman, how are you so calm about this?" Mirajane asked, her voice wavering. "Enchanted castles? Talking candles?"

"Candelabra," Natsu corrected.

"It's not possible. It's not real."

Elfman sighed. "Just as you said monsters aren't real. This place... it's real."

"The Master is temperamental, but he is also dramatic," Natsu explained to her. "The whole 'You're my obedient prisoner for all eternity' speech is a total lie. The Master will be good to you during your stay."

"Natsu and I will make sure that your needs are as tended to as we can muster… We don't have hands, so we can't do everything," Gray told Mirajane. "What is your name?"

"I'm Mirajane, and that's my younger brother, Elfman."

"Well, Mirajane…" Gray started. "I promise that the Master will come around. He is just a stubborn one. You won't be in this dungeon for long. Natsu and I will try our best to free you from the worst part of the castle."

"Please… get us out of here," Mirajane begged. "This is all a misunderstanding."

Natsu's golden face looked sad. Everyone in the room knew it was impossible with that monster lurking around. He seemed to be the type of person… or candelabra… that wore his emotions like a badge. Mirajane understood the peril they were in, especially with Elfman's wound.

"I only have one other thing to say," Mirajane started, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "Your master is simply abominable."

* * *

**Howdy**

**So there you have it... Mirajane is a prisoner, and Elfman didn't get to go free. It makes me happy to hear that people are enjoying the story so far. **

**Keep on enjoying it!**

**Peace (o.0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'd like to give you a better understanding of the world that this takes place in. I like to stay true to the locations of the original, but I like to add real-world literature and music because that's how I prefer my au stories. In short, the names are the same, but the world isn't.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own these boiz.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Quarrel

"Master, if you don't help the boy, he'll die," Gray told the pacing master. "Then the girl will hate you forever. I just know it. You know it's the right thing to do."

The heavy footsteps of the beast caused Gray to jump a little bit with every pound. His heavy paw rubbed against his face as a quiet, menacing growl vibrated his chest. "I know!" he spat out. "I don't want to! He stole a rose… that mongrel."

"Is my grandson giving you trouble?" asked a tall grandfather clock from behind the beast.

"Old gramps Makarov!" Natsu called out. "You know how the master is!"

"What did you say?" the beast growled out.

Makarov chuckled, the ticking of the clock mirroring his throaty laughs. The beast scowled to see the three laughing at his expense. With a heavy breath, the beast turned his back to the grandfather clock. "I see you enjoy to laugh at my expense. It is unwise to do so."

With the curved piece of wood on the side of his wooden body, Makarov held a small package filled with herbs other medicinal items. He stopped laughing and threw the medicine at him. "Heal the boy. You've left the two of them in that dark dungeon for nearly two days with only Natsu and Gray to tend to their needs. As you know, neither of them have thumbs so they can't heal the boy." The beast turned his head to face the dark entrance. Makarov sighed. "This is your last chance, my boy. That young lady down there might be your last chance to change."

"Fine," he bit out. "But I'm only doing it to save the boy. Freed!"

A coat rack rushed to the beast's side. "I am here, my Lord!"

"Find that maid, Lucy, and tell her to prepare two rooms in the east wing," the beast ordered. "A dungeon is no place for the injured."

"Yes, sir!"

Hearing the beast's claws rake against the stone steps to the dungeon, Mirajane woke with a jump and clasped the bars in her hands. Her eyes narrowed as the beast appeared before her, completely ignoring her. She watched quietly, eyeing the parcel in his large paw. He was up to no good. He must have come to taunt her and Elfman.

Elfman… Mirajane reached down to her knees to grasp one of Elfman's hands in hers. He was weakened by the infection in the wound. He was visibly sweating even in the frigid dungeon, and his breaths were soft and fast. Mirajane frowned to feel his clammy hand give no pressure back to her. She bit her lip hard.

"I suppose you came to watch by brother suffer," Mirajane said in a low, harsh voice. She didn't raise her eyes to glare at the beast.

A heavy suck of air seemed to be the only response to Mirajane until he finally mustered words forward. "I've come to tend to the boy's wounds."

"My name is Elfman," Elfman forced out, straining a little. "I am not a boy. I'm a man…" Elfman doubled over in pain and started to cough.

The beast watched Mirajane as she called out to Elfman. She was definitely an interesting creature. He found himself staring in her direction for a long moment, the glowing light on her figure was the only thing visible. The beast poked his tongue with one of his fangs and unlocked Elfman's cell.

"Take off that bandage, boy," the beast ordered.

Elfman paused and then obliged. Mirajane gasped while the beast stayed emotionless at the sight of the wound. The wound was festering and red hot under the bloody rag. The beast violently grabbed the hurt arm and held it closer, inspecting the yellow ooze. The package contained salt water infused with herbs to disinfect the wound and a mix of chamomile and echinacea.

Mirajane watched with heavy eyes as the beast doused a wet rag with the water in the vile and pressed it on the wound. Elfman recoiled, but the beast held firm, growling and pulling back. The beast turned to look at Mirajane, and that was when she saw it. Human eyes. The beast had human eyes. Electric, golden-orange eyes flashed in front of her, causing her to lose concentration. They were hard eyes, but with a longer look, they were-

"I'm putting chamomile and echinacea on your wound now. It will take away the pain and help the healing. Luckily, you didn't catch a fever," the beast told him while tying a bandage around his arm and leaving Elfman in the cage.

Mirajane frowned. "Let my brother go."

"He is still my prisoner," the beast responded.

Mirajane was desperate to get Elfman out of captivity. She glanced to Elfman, whose eyes were fluttering, and then to the beast who was paused in front of her, glaring down at her in a way that could only make her shutter.

Her eyebrows trembled as a searing heat flooded her. Mirajane shook against the bars and faced the beast head on. "I'm done begging you since it seems you don't respond to compassion. You will let your brother go. If he stays here, his life will be in your hands. Elfman will not tell of your existence if it's your privacy that you care about. I swear to you, beast of this castle if my brother dies because of you, I will… I will…"

The beast leaned down, his eyes narrowing at hers. "What will you do, peasant?"

Mirajane lowered her eyes and then suddenly snapped them up to challenge the beast. Rage oozed from her body, swirling in the air around her like a shield. The beast senses the sudden tenseness. "I'll kill you."

"Mira!" Elfman gasped.

"Insolence!" the beast roared, snapping Mirajane back in fear. He was practically shaking in his place. He snarled, baring his fangs at the girl and pointing his claws at her. The hair on his body bristled making him look larger than he actually was.

"Grandson," called a voice in the darkness. "I couldn't help but overhear. It seems you have your temper under control, but I figured I could help." The loud thumping came from a large grandfather clock appearing next to the beast. Unlike the other two, this clock looked worn. The lacquered wood was faded and chipped. It seemed to be once extravagant like the other things in the castle, but time had worn it down.

"Grandson?"

The grandfather clock turned to Mirajane, the ticking getting louder. "Excuse me, I'm afraid my rude grandson has not mentioned me. I am Makarov. I'm sorry that my grandson has you locked in this terrible dungeon. Your brother, Elfman, right? He may leave if it is best for his health."

"What?!" the beast roared in rage.

"Thank you," Mirajane praised. She turned to Elfman to say inaudible things. The beast snarled at his grandfather.

Makarov turned to the beast and whispered, "Let the boy go. It will work out better for you in the long run. You need to swallow our pride and trust me for once."

The beast huffed. "I do not appreciate your insubordination. I had a plan."

"Well, I have a better one."

The beast opened the cell for Elfman. "You may have your freedom in exchange for your sister becoming mine."

"Fine!" Mirajane answered before Elfman could.

Elfman raised to his wobbly feet and reached out to his sister. The beast pulled him out of the cell. Elfman and Mirajane reached for each other from the different sides of the cell. The beast wanted to pull him away, but the soft sobs from Mirajane stopped him.

"I will come back for you, Mirajane," Elfman vowed. "I will not let this beast take you away."

"I love you, little brother," Mirajane told him. "Don't ever forget it. When you see Lisanna… tell… tell her I'm sorry for everything and that I'll always love her." Mirajane thought about the situation with Bora that she neglected. "I need you to be strong for me." She reached out and held his head in her hands. "You are a Strauss. We are resilient." Mirajane placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and let him go, letting soft sobs escape her body.

The beast watched quietly as Elfman started to wipe the tears from his eyes in vain. "Grandfather, escort the boy out of the castle. Make sure he leaves safely with the horse. I'd like a word with the girl."

Makarov smirked. "It would be my pleasure." The grandfather clock led Elfman out of the dungeon. "Come along, young one." Mirajane noticed the large, deep claw mark on the back of the grandfather clock named Makarov. She wondered if the cruel beast was the one to strike the blow.

Mirajane and the beast stared at each other for a few minutes. The beast studied her: still tears, heavy, slow breaths, fierce eyes. He wondered how to go about this situation. She certainly looked like the type of woman the beast used to surround himself with. It was impossible. She was a peasant.

"What do you have to stay to me?" Mirajane asked, leaning on the bars.

"Oh, yes… I wanted to offer you a better deal, Miss…?" he trailed.

"Strauss. My name is Mirajane Strauss." She paused for a moment. "And what should I call you?"

"Well, Miss Strauss, I am the lord and master of this castle, but I do not expect you to call me that. Call me what I am, a beast."

"Do you not have a real name?" Mirajane asked him.

He snarled. "Beast."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, Beast… Tell me about this offer. There's nothing you could do to me that's worse than this." She scoffed a little. "You've taken everything that matters to me, All because of your stubbornness. I have never met someone crueler." Right as the words escaped her mouth, she knew it was a lie.

The beast's lip twitched. "You do not know cruelty," the beast hissed. He opened Mirajane's cell. She cowered back, but he harshly grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cell, dragging her up the stairs. "You do not know the feeling of emptiness consuming your every soul until you are nothing."

Mirajane struggled against him, shoving her heels to the ground, but the beast easily overpowered her. "Where are you taking me?" she shouted, fear starting to build up.

"You do know the burning of public humiliation?" the beast continued to roar. He started to drag her up the stairs. Mirajane beat on his body, but the beast continued to drag her up.

"My Lord?" questioned one of the suits of armor, her female voice metallic. "What are you doing to her?" The armor shifted and walked from its post.

Mirajane was too busy panicking to be shocked about the suit of armor. The armor watched her as the beast dragged her to the east wing. "Help me!" Mirajane begged to the armor.

The armor stepped forward to help her, but the beast roared out, "She does not need help. I order you to stand down."

For the first time in full light, the beast laid eyes on Mirajane Strauss. Beauty was not strong enough of an adjective to describe the woman. She was divine, enchanting… simply sublime like a siren. Her eyes were dark like the color of the sky during twilight before the sun dares rise. Her creamy skin looked soft to the eyes. Her hair was loose and wild but had the coloring of swan feathers.

The beast attempted to scoop Mirajane in his arms, but she fought back. With one of his ears in one hand, a lock of mane in the other, and both knees digging into her chest, Mirajane pulled and pushed against him. The beast tried to step forward, but her legs blocked his. He had to give her credit for having spunk, but he would not be beaten easily. It seemed she would fight tooth and nail to get away with him.

Mirajane did not focus on the beast shoving open a door until she was thrown to the ground. She frantically looked around to find herself in a lavish bedroom with gold leaf decorations all over the wall. She backed herself away from the huffing beast with her wrists and elbows and knocked her back onto the bed. The beast did not approach her. He simply watched her from the doorway.

"What is this?" Mirajane asked, tears running down her cheeks.

The beast huffed. "My offer to you. Since you will be a prisoner of mine for all eternity, I figured a more comfortable room would be fair. You have access to the entire castle as long as you are obedient. The only place was is forbidden is the west wing. I hope you find your room to your comfort. Is it, Miss Strauss?"

Mirajane defiantly chose not to speak. She did not want to give him the satisfaction that he wanted. In all truth, this was the nicest room that Mirajane had ever been in.

A rolling silver cart passed the beast and into the room with a beautiful teapot and teacup. The teapot smiled emphatically at the girl. The beast lowered his eyes. "Lucy, Wendy, and Evergreen will personally care for you."

"I want to go home," Mirajane cried. The sobs she held back fought their way to the surface in violent shakes. She was so tired and dirty, but she refused to close her eyes.

The beast watched as she sobbed, curling her legs to her chest. The beast noticed the large tear in her dress. That was surely from their little quarrel up the stairs. The beast felt a nagging thug in his chest as he watched Mirajane tremble. Guilt, he supposed, was yanking on his stubborn resolve. He thought of her family, the love she possessed for them. The beast was unfamiliar to such a feeling.

Mirajane stopped crying and raised her eyes to the beast, dripping with ferocity. She grit her teeth and huffed heavy, hot breaths. Her indignant glare created shockwaves in the beast.

"This is your home," the beast hotly spat out. With a turn of the heel, the beast slammed the door behind him. He paused, hearing the sobs continue, and then walked down the hall.

Mirajane cracked when the door closed and lowered her head back to her knees. She didn't notice the soft clank of the teacup hoping to her side. The teacup coughed a little to get her attention, but Mirajane ignored it.

"Would some tea comfort you, ma'am?" the teacup asked. "Lucy makes the best tea in the world."

Mirajane raised her head to look down at the teacup. "That's a big claim."

Lucy laughed a little. "I'm not sure if it's the best in the world, but Wendy sure likes to say it is. Sometimes a cup of warm tea is all the soul needs."

Wendy hopped in Mirajane's palm. "Are you sure this is alright… Wendy?" Wendy nodded and flashed a girlish smile. Mirajane noticed the most subtle crack in the porcelain that was Wendy. She raised the tea to her lips and took a sip of the warm, mint tea. Wendy giggled, and Mirajane held her to eye level, a smug smile on her face. "Ticklish, huh?"

"Very much, ma'am," Wendy giggled.

A yawn came from behind Mirajane as she snapped her head behind her. She watched in surprise as a pastel green wardrobe with painted fairies as decor opened its cabinets and stretched. Linens and over fabrics moved as if there were a mouth for the wardrobe.

"It's nice of you to join us, Evergreen," Lucy chimed in, scolding the yawning wardrobe.

Evergreen rolled her eyes, or at least what Mirajane thought were her eyes. "It's getting harder and harder to stay awake these days. You can't blame me," she replied stiffly. Her eyes trained on Mirajane and her expression changed completely. "Lucy, you didn't mention we have a beautiful guest."

"Prisoner," Mirajane corrected.

"Well," Evergreen started. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Mirajane."

"Ah, a fitting name for such a beautiful young lady. I finally have a muse to make gowns for again. The Master does not ask for my assistance anymore, so it brings me absolute joy to make fine clothing again. Tell me, Mirajane, what is most comfortable for you: silk, cashmere, or do you prefer furs?"

Mirajane was shocked by Evergreen's outburst. "I've never worn anything like that before," Mirajane admitted. "My family is poor."

Evergreen beamed. "Then I'll make you one of each. I just need to measure you up!"

Lucy came to rescue Mirajane before she would be forced to be Evergreen's muse. "Evergreen, perhaps later, but right now, it seems that Mirajane would like to get comfortable with her new living situations."

Mirajane simply lowered her eyes as Lucy and Evergreen started to bicker. How could she live like this? The answer was that she couldn't. Mirajane refused to be someone's prisoner. She would bide her time and then escape. That was what she'd do. Mirajane would not give up her freedom as easily as they thought.

* * *

**Yo**

**How are you enjoying the story? Let me know. The next chapter is when things really start to get interesting, so be ready for that. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Peace P.S. I hope you're planning on storming area 51 (lol sorry the memes crack me up). :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, the album I listened to during this update was ERYS by Jaden Smith. I'm not sure if y'all care that I tell you this, but it's an interesting fact. **

**Disclaimer: The usual...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Icy Tempest

"Try manners, my Lord," Lucy told him as the beast paced down the hall from Mirajane's room. "She's barricaded herself in her room for, what… two days. No food. No water. And it's completely your fault."

He snapped to glare at her. "How dare you speak to me in such a way."

Everyone watched warily as the two fought. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing to do? Fire me? Break me? Eliminate me, so you'll have one less person to keep you company? If you didn't stomp around letting at poor Mirajane, we wouldn't be in this situation."

The beast huffed and aggressively snapped his head away from Lucy, an old habit of his. It was the adult version of a little kid having a little tantrum. The beast didn't respond because he knew deep down that━ that it really was his fault. The beast scowled deeper, his internal values conflicting with himself.

"You need to be gentle," Makarov consoled. "Gentle like we know you are. She needs to see that side of you that is quite…" Makarov fumbled for words. "...Pleasant."

The beast grunted softly. "How can she come to tolerate me? Miss Strauss hates me." He turned to the group. "It doesn't help that I've been trapped as this━ this beast."

Makarov sighed and hopped next to his grandson. "You need to court the young lady. I know you still have that debonaire charm from all those years ago. Woo her with your personality."

The beast winced. "Personality? Hmph, I used to rely on my looks. Besides, what does that peasant girl know about courtship? I bet she's never been courted in her life."

"I doubt that," Natsu told him. "I seriously doubt that."

"Coming from a woman," Lucy started. "The language of courtship is universal. She'll understand your intentions with time. Just because she's not a noble doesn't mean she doesn't understand romance."

Gray nodded. "Why don't you smile more? That angry sneer of yours won't help you," he added.

Natsu laughed. "That's rich, Ice Princess. You hardly smile."

Gray's eye twitched as he knocked Natsu over. "I smile. You just don't get to see it because you often cause me grief." With that, Gray and Natsu started to fight a little, but the beast ignored them. He had to patience for their little quarrels.

"Let's see a smile," Makarov ordered. "Come on."

The beast looked to the ground and then to his grandfather. This whole ordeal was embarrassing to him. He pulled his lips to a painful, pitiful smile. The group collectively grimaced at his attempt to smile, and the fearsome teeth weren't the problem.

"We can work on that," Wendy told him with a gentle girlish voice. The beast could never get mad at Wendy, the sweet, little girl. Well, maybe not a little girl anymore. Wendy now had to be around the same age as the beast when Zeref came. Just looking at Wendy made the beast guilty. She was just a child, and the beast dragged her into a curse in which she was blameless. She was only a little girl, and the curse took away her childhood in one swoop.

"I am going to ask Miss Strauss to dine with me," he said glumly, his voice low and rough.

"What a wonderful idea, my Lord," Freed piped in.

The group watched and supported the beast as he softly approached the door to Mirajane's new room. He stood in front of it for a mere moment. He juggled between stepping away and then getting closer.

The beast mustered three measly knocks. "Miss Strauss?" he asked quietly. The rest of the watchers were impressed by how calm the beast sounded.

"Yes?" she responded from the other side. She sounded distant and a little frazzled.

"Come dine with me," he bluntly said into the door.

"No."

"What?" the beast growled out. He turned to the small crowd, pointing to the door with his open palms. "Will you… p-please dine with me?" He gulped and waited for her response.

He heard soft footsteps approach the polished door. He felt an airy lighten at the prospect of Mirajane accepting his invitation. The door cracked open just enough for Mirajane to be able to poke her head through. The beast saw what looked like worry on her face. She was worried? What of? Was it worry?

"I would rather freeze to death in the blizzard outside than ever, EVER, dine with you!" Mirajane shouted in his face and then promptly slammed the door.

It was anger. It was definitely anger. The beast felt his heart start to pound so hard that his head hurt. His jaw started to tremble as his blood boiled. "Fine! If you won't dine with me, then you won't dine at all!"

The group collectively winced as the beast shouted with all of his breath. He bared his fangs at the door and stomped away. He glared at Lucy, "She will not eat unless she dines with me."

* * *

The beast sat by the fire for his daily brooding session… Nightly brooding session… hourly brooding session. He found that his time was best spent brooding by the fire these days. There was nothing in his solitude that brought him excitement anymore. With age, the beast became more detached from social interaction. In fact, the beast had spoken more in the past days than he had in the last year.

His eyes were gummy with sleep. The master was ready to retire for the night, but the soothing crack of the fire kept him in his red velvet seat. As he stared at the dancing flames, the beast wondered if the fire would burn him or give him a dolorous numbing.

The footrest purred in his lap. The scene was completely wrong, but the beast didn't care. Natsu's cat, Happy, often gave the beast company during his isolation in the living room.

He shifted his jaw, thinking of the argument he had with Mirajane. She had truly missed an excellent meal. She had too much fire, something he hated in a woman, but he had no choice. The thought of her caused rage to fill his head, but there was no point in getting angry over a peasant girl.

A peasant girl… Why did it have to be a peasant girl?

The loud clacking of Gray awoke the beast from his meditation. "What is it?"

Gray was panting, obviously running from a long distance. His clock face was flushed pink and his body heaved. "It's…" he gasped for air. "Sorry, it's hard to run in this body. It's Miss Strauss. She's gone."

The beast snapped to his feet, causing Happy to jump from his back, the fabric on his back rising. The beast clenched his jaw so hard that his head hurt and his jaw popped when he released. Gray watched nervously to see what his master would do. He noticed the hair around the beast's neck bristle in rage.

"How did this happen?" the beast asked, his voice low and menacing. Two clawed hands grabbed Gray as he forged ahead to Mirajane's room.

Gray gulped, feeling the malicious trembling of his claws. "Well, when she locked herself in her room, none of us were really paying attention to her."

The beast growled. "What about Lucy, Wendy, and Evergreen? I put them in charge of her to make sure she wouldn't leave! What were they doing!"

"Well… Lucy and Wendy were locked out, and Evergreen was asleep," Gray deadpanned.

The beast held in his anger until they approached the room. He stormed into the broken into room and dropped Gray down on the bed haphazardly. He turned to Lucy, Wendy, and Evergreen, who were nervously awaiting his rage.

"My lord," Lucy started.

"I don't want to hear one word from you!" the beast shouted. "It seems that all of you have lost your ability to be of service to me. I asked you to do one simple thing: watch Miss Strauss. You couldn't even do that! Now we've lost her!"

"It's my fault," Wendy explained in a little voice. Her brown doe eyes stuck to the ground. "Miss Lucy was tired, so I told her she could rest while I watched. It's all my fault."

The beast clamped his lips down. He couldn't get himself to yell at the girl. He watched as Wendy's lips quivered and tears streamed down her face.

"No," Lucy interjected. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

The beast turned his eyes to Evergreen. "What about you?" His voice was calmer than they expected.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. It's been getting harder to keep my eyes open these days," Evergreen explained. "It's been getting harder for all of us."

The beast frowned. He knew what that meant, his twenty-fifth birthday was coming soon. This was his last chance before his servants were condemned to eternal slumber and him to be a beast for the rest of his lonely days. The effects of the curse were really starting to clamp around the castle. The beast would be lying if he said he didn't notice how lively Natsu was starting to become stiff, and how his grandfather was growing more clock-like by the day.

The beast looked out the opened window. Fat flakes of snow melted on the old wood floor as they flew violently into the castle. It seemed she tied fabric from inside Evergreen to make a rope that reached the bottom. Stupid girl… she wouldn't make it halfway in that storm. He looked at the rope again. The beast decided that he would do this for his servants.

He grabbed the fabric rope and jumped out the window, the icy sting of the air punctured him immediately. The beast wasn't sure if the rope would hold up, but it would at least soften his landing.

The fabric tore at the weight of the beast, causing him to fall to the powdery bottom. The fall wasn't as painful as he expected. He noticed the hurried footprints in the snow and the drag of her dress behind her. Finding her would be easier than he thought.

He followed the frantic marks in the snow. Each step was uneven. Some were deep, some were close together, and some were gaping holes where the beast figured she had fallen and gotten back up.

Despite how hairy he was, the cold was bitter. He couldn't imagine her getting far in that torn dress of hers. The beast picked up his pace.

He found her in the frozen East Forest under the twisted mop of black wood. Mirajane could have blended into the snow if it wasn't for that blue dress of hers.

Mirajane was unconscious, curled in a gentle ball. Her skin looked to be the faintest shade of purple. The beast wondered how long she had been out there, lost and was softly brushed with snow. The scene looked like it belonged in a painting despite the circumstances.

The beast had half a mind to just leave her there for her insolence, but he knew it was not the right thing to do. The beast didn't understand why she chose a blizzard to run away during. Was she stupid, or was she hoping that the beast won't come for her in the inclement weather? She was close to freedom, but choosing to starve herself made her too weak to complete the trip.

He took off his fur-lined jacket and wrapped Mirajane in the warmth, earning the faintest of sighs. Good, she really was alive. He scooped her in his arms, noticing the snowflakes on her thick eyelashes.

Marching back to the castle proved harder than he expected. The blizzard made sight nearly impossible for the beast, but he was not worried. He clutched Mirajane tighter as a gust of wind blew into his ear.

Then, there was a pain. The beast jumped back to see thorns lodged in his arm. It seemed that he blindly stepped into a rose bush. How symbolic. He ignored the pain and ran all the way to the castle.

The beast ignored the idle chatter of his servants asking about Mirajane until he had reached her room and placed her on the bed. She looked angelic with frost in her hair and dress, but he knew it couldn't be good for her.

He watched her shiver, and a frown painted his face. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

He turned to face the wall. "Evergreen, change out her clothes, would you? Use that fabric flowy magic you like to use. Make it something warm."

"Yes, my Lord."

The beast kept his eyes to the wall, not wanting to watch Evergreen undress her and then redress her. It would not be befitting of a lord to watch a helpless woman in such a state. He at least had the decently to do that.

"All done," Evergreen told him.

The beast turned back to Mirajane who was dressed in a heather wool dress. The servants had now surrounded Mirajane, asking questions that the beast hasn't been listening to.

Mirajane now looked flushed. He reached his hand to feel her forehead gingerly. "She's running a fever," he said with a frown. "Lucy, go get a cold rag. Natsu, come closer to warm her skin. She's freezing."

The two did as instructed. "Is Miss Strauss going to be alright?" Wendy asked the beast.

"Yes," he responded. "But she needs rest."

"Grandson, it was very kind of you to go to such lengths to save Miss Strauss," Makarov told him from behind his back.

Laxus took the cold rag from Lucy and pushed back Mirajane's bangs. She winced at the contact of the cold rag against her skin. "It… was the right thing to do, I suppose. I'm not quite sure."

Makarov smiled. "You did a good thing just now." He paused. "You might want to treat those cuts you have there. That came from a rose bush didn't it?"

"No," the beast grumbled. "I'll treat it later."

"It totally did!" Natsu shouted. "That's so embarrassing!"

* * *

**Wassup**

**So what do you think about that? The next update will have a window in the other Strauss siblings lives without Mirajane. I hope you're excited about that. **

**If you don't mind, write a small review. It makes me more inspired. **

**Peace ./.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Next update out for enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: The usual lmao**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Gentle

The sun had not risen when Bora came to pound on the door of the Strauss cottage. Lisanna and Elfman were still awake from the night before. Lisanne glanced to Elfman just enough to understand what he was thinking. Just to make sure she got the hint, Elfman mouthed the words 'Don't open.' Lisanna rolled her eyes.

The two Strauss siblings hadn't left the cottage in fear of dealing with Bora and his questions. The only person in and out of the home was Levy who happened to be peacefully sleeping in Mirajane's room.

Bora pounded on the door a couple more times for emphasis. "I know you're in there!" he shouted, voice cracking. He quickly composed himself. "I am a patient man, Mirajane Strauss. I will have you as my bride."

The door was banged one more time, rattling everything inside the cottage. It sounded like his foot connected with the door this time. The siblings heard a heavy groan and then solid footsteps down the wooden stairs. Bora seemed to have given up as quickly as he had arrived.

Elfman waited until he believed Bora was gone to harshly whisper to Lisanna. "How could Mirajane accept his proposal? Bora is nothing but a dog."

Lisanna shifted her upper lip between her teeth, thinking about her missing older sister. "I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this. Mira is disgusted by him. She wouldn't do it without a reason." She watched Elfman's expression.

He clenched his jaw. "I don't understand her motive."

Lisanna let out a weak giggle. "You know Mira. She can be a loose cannon sometimes, right?"

Elfman did not share the laugh with Lisanna. Instead, he stared blankly at her from the loose hair in his face.

"Mirajane can be a loose cannon I suppose," said a voice thick with sleep. Levy poked her head around the corner, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "You two need to sleep once in a while," she scolded. "Mira told me to watch you two to make sure you don't do anything rash. Sure, she said it while looking for Elfman, but I'd like to think it still applies."

"Levy, you're awake," Lisanna mumbled.

"Well," she yawned. "Bora's loud voice was quite the wake-up call. I don't imagine I'll be up much longer. I just came to get you two to go to sleep."

Elfman frowned. "I can't sleep. The sight of that… thing keeps me awake. Mirajane is still with that monster." He paused, lips twitching. "I feel so hopeless. I can't go back because I'm much too weak, and I can't tell anyone about the beast and the castle because they'll think I'm insane. Bora has been pounding on the door every waking moment, and I can't tell him that Mira isn't here because who knows what he'd do. You'd think I could be a good man of the house and protect my sisters, but I can't do anything. I just can't."

"Elfman-"

"I'll kill that beast. I'll kill it if it's the last thing I do," Elfman said in a foreboding voice.

"Elfman!" Lisanna shouted. "Now is not the time to sit and feel bad for yourself!"

Levy sighed. "She's right. We can worry about the beast after we deal with Bora."

"Bora," Elfman grit out. "Why would my sister accept his proposal?"

Levy paused. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but you need to understand. Bora threatened Mira. He took the only thing she cares about captive." The silence was filled by a sharp inhale. "Bora threatened to harm both of you if she didn't accept his proposal."

Lisanna's throat became dry with guilt. "Why is she always protecting us? I-I wish we didn't hold her back so much," Lisanna choked out. "I can't believe she would sacrifice for happiness for our well-being. Doesn't she know we wouldn't have wanted her to suffer like that?"

Cold, angry tears pooled in Elfman's eyes. He turned away from the ladies to hide his sorrow, but the tenseness in his shoulders gave himself away. "We are always such a burden on Mirajane. Why…?"

Levy's eyes softened. "Because she loves you two more than life itself. You don't see how her eyes sparkle when she talks about you two. Mirajane is always so proud of you two. I mean, Lisanna, she wouldn't stop gushing about how great of a reader you've become… And Elfman, the smile on her face when she saw you in that uniform for the first time will forever be etched in my brain."

Elfman trembled. He only found some comfort in Lisanna soothingly rubbing his back as if he were a little boy. "This is all my fault," he cried. "Mira always has to clean up after my mistakes." He paused, raising his head from his hands.

"Don't blame yourself, Elfman. We're Strauss's. We're resilient and will get through this." Lisanna stared directly into his glassy indigo eyes. "This is not an uphill battle. We've been through worse."

He smirked just a little, his elongated face shifting slightly. "You sound like Mira," he told her. Elfman's eyes trailed towards a beam of light coming from one of the cracks in the wall. It seemed that the sun was just starting to rise. He narrowed his eyes. Elfman's voice grew low. "Bora will not have my sister, and I will free her from that monster. That monster will be dead at my feet for hurting Mira."

Levy sighed at the sight. Those two surely were going to be a handful. She wondered what Mirajane would do in this situation. The woman always had a response to everything and wasn't afraid to say it. 'I hope that beast isn't hurting you, Mira,' Levy thought to herself.

* * *

The morning sunlight tickled Mirajane's nose. With a heavy inhale through her nose, the woman groaned and fluttered her eyes open. She was in the castle, not outside. Mirajane was upset that she didn't make it.

The room was too bright for her early eyes. Her 'bedroom' looked so much more pleasant in the morning light that flooded the room from the windows. Mirajane narrowed her eyes to the end of the room where Evergreen was snoring quietly. She had never noticed the small, elegant bookcase with the nicest looking books she had ever seen. The most shocking item she noticed was a full set of armor staring at her unnervingly. How did she not notice that earlier?

Mirajane pulled herself to a sitting position, cool rag dropping from her forehead to the curve of her nose. With a huff, Mirajane brushed it aside. As if all the blood in her head shifted, a pounding headache caused Mirajane to recoil. She started to ache everywhere and started to curl her fingers around the furs placed on her lap.

Feeling too horrible to stay up, Mirajane threw herself back into the soft pillows. She closed her eyes tight to try to alleviate the headache, but it didn't work. Her breath was raspy and labored. Mirajane fought back a fit of coughs, resulting in pained grunts. She decided that there was no use to hide that fact that she was sick and let the coughs go.

"I see you're awake," said a voice to the right of her.

Mirajane snapped her eyes to the beast who was sitting in a chair next to her. Mirajane supposed he had a gift for being able to be in the room but he completely invisible despite his unfortunate appearance. "It's you," Mirajane said almost at a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Put that rag back on your head. It will keep you cool," he told her. His voice was much too quiet for Mirajane's comfort. She was only used to his aggressive side.

She kept her eyes on his narrowed ones and obeyed. "You didn't answer my question."

The sight of the beast next to her was odd, to say the least. He looked so calm. All he was doing was just staring at her. Where was that rage? Where was that booming voice that caused her to flinch? The beast was blank, almost melancholy.

"Why did you try to escape?" he responded.

Mirajane scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be here." She coughed harshly. "I don't belong to you, and I never will."

Mirajane saw the rage flash in his eyes, but like a flare of gunpowder, it was gone. One of his fangs dug into his lip. "You promised obedience. I believe that I've given you as much freedom as I could. I've been reasonable, so don't abuse my generosity." He paused. "I didn't take you for the type to go back on their word. I may be a beast, but at least I'm an honorable one."

There was no venom in his voice, but Mirajane felt the sting of his words. She found herself speechless under the glow of his orange eyes. What was there to even say?

For the first time, Mirajane saw something humane about the beast.

The beast turned his eyes from hers to the rattling silver cart with Natsu and a plate of food in tow. Food. Mirajane's mouth water at the mere thought. Despite refusing to eat, Mirajane did wish she wasn't so stubborn to refuse food.

"We're back," Natsu announced proudly once the cart reached the side of the bed.

"We?" Mirajane asked questioningly. She coughed a little and inspected the spread on the silver cart. The only utility item other than the bowl holding the oatmeal was a spoon. She picked up the recently polished spoon and held it to her eyes. "Hello, what's your name?"

Natsu openly guffawed, and the beast smirked slightly. "Not everything here is enchanted, you know?" Natsu cackled, his flames peaking.

Mirajane was relieved that she was already flushed from sickness, or she'd be blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm under here," shouted a female voice, a harsh one at that.

There was a slight pause. Mirajane pushed the oatmeal dish to she side only to gasp. The top of the silver cart was porcelain with blue etching. In the middle was a scene of an annoyed-looking wood nymph relaxing by a meadow clearing. She huffed and adjusted the laurel on her head.

"Oh, goodness," Mirajane whispered. She looked at Natsu and then the beast. The beast looked neutral as usual.

"I finally get to meet the famous Miss Mirajane Strauss," the wood nymph announced, popping a grape in her mouth. Mirajane had to admit that staring at the blue ink nymph was odd. "I'm Cana, the castle sommelier… or was I suppose."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and glanced at the beast, judgment dripping from her face. "The castle needs its own sommelier?"

Cana shrugged. "What can I say? I know my wines."

Mirajane craned her neck down at the porcelain table of the cart to get a better look at the art piece Cana was a part of. "I must mention… It seems unfair that you turned into an art piece while Natsu gets to be mobile," Mirajane told her.

A short snort came from Cana as she inspected a grape in between her fingers. She flashed a crooked smile and placed the fruit between her teeth and slowly closing her jaw. "Well, this little getup I'm in is a little demeaning," she started while pointing to the thin veil of a dress that faintly hugged her figure, hiding nearly nothing to the eye. "But, I'm not the worst off. I mean, I get to frolic in this little meadow with the little creatures and butterflies. I get to swim in that little stream, and I get to eat grapes. The only other negative to this situation other than literally being a cart is having people and things on me. I'm not really a fan of that… It's pretty humiliating."

The beast stopped Mirajane from asking Cana more questions by tugging on her blanket, showing her his bandaged arm. She quirked an eyebrow at him, causing him to retreat for a moment.

"What happened to your arm?" she dared to ask.

Natsu smiled. "He fell into a rose bush," he laughed.

The beast glared at him. "I did not."

"Did you really?" Mirajane asked smirking a bit.

Cana laughed like a drunken woman. "He stumbled into a bush when he was carrying you back from the blizzard when you passed out." Cana sighed, controlling her laugh. "He's always been clumsy. Right, my lord?"

"I think it's best for Natsu and Cana to take their leave," the beast growled. "I don't like to be teased. "Miss Strauss, take your food so those two can leave."

Mirajane did as she was told and watched sadly as Cana wheeled Natsu out of her room. She wanted to wave at them, but the beast's eyes burning into the back of her head made her shiver, not from the sickness.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to eat," Mirajane mumbled while eating the oatmeal quietly.

The beast swallowed. "Miss Strauss, I don't really care about that anymore. I was overreacting… I suppose."

Mirajane watched him as he sulked. The beast looked… gentle. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have tried to run away," Mirajane said quietly, afraid to stay the words. "And, you don't have to call me Miss Strauss. Mirajane is fine."

The beast connected his eyes with hers. She was flushed from sickness, but her eyes looked stronger than ever. "Mirajane," he trailed. Feeling uncomfortable with how quietly and gently they were speaking to each other, the beast rose from his seat. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Mirajane smirked. "Can you get me the book from the red binding over there?"

The beast stepped over to the bookshelf and narrowed his eyes. The book was thick and dusty, not the type he was really into. "I'm not sure you want this. What do you need it for?"

Mirajane scoffed. "To read, and you don't know I wouldn't like it."

He turned to her in shock. "You read?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," he responded much too quickly. "Women are allowed to read."

Mirajane cocked her head and smiled. "It's too bad the people from Magnolia don't share your opinion."

When the beast handed her the book, their hands brushed faintly. Mirajane was too focused on the leather book, but the beast sucked in his next breath hard through his nose. He attempted to scurry out of the room as fast as he could.

"Do you trust me not to leave without you watching me?" Mirajane bantered, humor in her voice.

He stopped in his tracks. "I have Erza and Jellal watching you."

Mirajane raised her head from the book he opened. "Erza and Jellal?" she looked around the room frantically.

"My personal guards."

The suit of armor from the corner of the room suddenly saluted, causing Mirajane to drop the book from her hands. The armor marched up to the foot of the bed. "I am honored to meet you, Miss Mirajane Strauss," the metallic and distant voice was feminine. It sounded like her voice was echoing from a tunnel.

"You must be Erza," Mirajane said in a steady voice.

"Jellal is guarding the door," the beast explained while rushing for the door, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by her presence.

"Wait!" The beast stopped in his tracks once again, near the door. Mirajane opened her mouth and then closed. "I know you want me to call you beast, but… I can't in good conscience. Please… Tell me your name." There was no answer. "It's only fair since I'm letting you call me by my first name."

"Laxus."

Mirajane smiled brightly as Laxus turned to glance at her. The smile on her face made him uneasy. "I like that name. Laxus means light. Thank you for not letting me die out in that blizzard, Laxus."

* * *

**Howdy**

**So, you got a short glance into what the Strauss siblings are up to. We got a few new characters. All is well!**

**I really hope you liked this one. It was easy to write. **

**Peace :****


	9. Chapter 9

**One more update in the books. If I don't update again this week, please don't expect another one for a while. **

**I listened to Fleetwood Mac while writing this one. **

**Disclaimer: You know what's up.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Family Tree

Exploring the castle peacefully was impossible with the inelegant clank of her new guard, Erza, following her. Mirajane hadn't made it far around the castle because she simply had no interest in her prison, but curiosity got the better of her.

It was eerie to aimlessly wander the empty palace. The stillness of the air was suffocating, so quiet that Mirajane could only hear her heartbeat when Erza was not walking. She longed for some form of socialization. Mirajane found that her solitude was becoming harder to bear by the moment. She could not always be entertained by one of the servants.

The only person she got a chance to have longer conversations with was Erza. Mirajane knew for a fact that if the two knew each other earlier in Mirajane's life, that they'd butt heads like two rams. Erza was so strict and by the book while Mirajane was more of a free spirit who liked to test the limits.

The beast, or Laxus as he confessed, had quite a talent for disappearing when he didn't want to be found. Laxus was like a whisper, quiet and fleeting. He dared not be seen by Mirajane. Was he afraid of her? She was not upset by that thought. Laxus made her feel uneasy. His blank face was so… unnerving.

There was only one time Mirajane thought she saw Laxus, a flash his torn coat turning the corner. It was only a mere second.

A beam of light showed the floating dust in the air. Mirajane couldn't place the distinct scent of the castle. It smelled faintly of a cathedral. It was incense, she presumed, and it was oddly soothing despite the icy chill of the air. The spiritual, woodsy aroma was distant as if it had been burned many times a long time ago.

Mirajane stopped in her tracks as the warm light of the sun, peak in the clear sky, flooded her face. Her mindless wander brought her to a new room at the side of the castle. High vaulted ceilings with detailed paintings allowed light to fill the entire space. Airy vaulted windows peaked out to the maze of gardens outside. Crystal chandeliers sparkled in the light, freckling Mirajane's face and hair with white dapples.

Along the left side of the hall, the side away from the garden was a long line of full-body portraits along with a marble bust next to each one. These were the only portraits in the castle that Mirajane had seen that weren't torn to shreds.

The earliest portraits looked ancient. The paint was yellowed with age and riddled with cracks in the paint. The portrait and busts were very well done but covered in a thin layer of dust. She couldn't help but train her eyes on each painting as she dragged her feet down the marble floor.

"This castle was ruled by a long line of Dreyars," Erza explained behind Mirajane, causing her to jump a little.

"Erza," she gasped. "You scared me."

Erza blankly glanced at her. "My apologies, Miss Strauss."

"You can call me Mirajane."

Erza continued to stare at her with that void darkness from her helmet. She appeared much cleaner than last time. Her long plume was bright scarlet and quite magnificent. A silk eyepatch was wrapped over her right eye, possibly covering an injury. Erza, as a set of armor, was polished steel with a crest on her left upper arm in the shape of a fairy.

"As you wish… Mirajane," Erza's metallic voice echoed.

Mirajane turned back to the paintings. Erza followed as Mirajane continued to drag her feet forward. "How long have the Dreyars been the lords of the castles?"

"For hundreds of years. This castle was built by the Lord's great-grandfather Yuri Dreyar, a patron of the arts."

They stopped at the portrait of Yuri Dreyar. The man had dark blonde hair and an arch to his thick brow. He certainly looked like someone who'd be a patron to the arts. His chin was raised and his green eyes cast down. His bust had a smirk and narrowed eyes, almost as if he had just caught you in the act.

"The next portrait is of someone you'd know," Erza explained to her.

Mirajane laughed at little at that next one. "It's Makarov."

Makarov looked much different from what Mirajane imagined. Granted, Makarov looked to be in his adult years in the portrait. She knew Makarov was much older now. He had elfish features and unruly bushy eyebrows. He was scowling, but nothing about his face was intimidating. Makarov looked like an angry puppy with blonde hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He had heavy lines on his face, telling that Makarov had been under heavy stress.

"Grandfather hates that portrait," Laxus grumbled from behind Erza. Mirajane jumped to reach his narrowed eyes. "He said that he looks so angry."

"Could you maybe announce your arrival instead of lurking around quietly?" Mirajane asked, a frown turning on her lips. "I'm glad you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Laxus clicked his jaw. "You should hold your tongue." His orange eyes glowered down at Mirajane, completely ignoring Erza. He looked cleaner, his flaxen hair brighter. He changed out of his threaded coat to a simple tie-up shirt with breeches.

"I see that your gentle hospitality has worn off," Mirajane responded bitterly, turned her eyes to anything but him. She decided that the covered portrait was much more interesting. Her eyes trailed over the blood-red velvet to the smashed bust on the ground near it. "Who's under there?"

"No one of importance," Laxus replied hesitantly. He sounded defensive. Mirajane glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His hands were clenched so tightly that his arms trembled under the pressure.

"No one of importance, huh?" She reached to brush her fingers along the soft velvet.

"Miss Strauss," Erza warned.

The warning was too late. Laxus reached over to violently pull Mirajane's wrist back. His grip was harsh and caused her to yelp sharply. "Do not touch that!" Laxus ordered, his voice echoing down the hallway. Mirajane struggled against him, wincing her eyes. "You are obedient!"

_Obedient_.

Mirajane snapped her eyes open to glare directly into Laxus's copper eyes. She hated that word. Obedient. Why did everyone expect her to be obedient? Mirajane ripped her wrist from his grasp and caused him to stumble and land on his back.

"Don't ever tell me to be obedient again," The words followed from her mouth like a waterfall pounding against a rock, heavy and relentless. "I-I abhor such a word. I've humored your little orders for too long. I'm going to explode! You're just like all other men. You want me to be quiet and shy, amenable and dependable, and worship you. I will not be your obedient servant!"

She ripped the velvet drape from the portrait. Mirajane didn't even try to look at what was under it. She was too focused on meeting Laxus's glare. Laxus turned, completely avoiding to look at the portrait. Instead, Laxus locked eyes with Mirajane. Rage oozed from his eyes. "I will not entertain your attitude," Mirajane heard the sharp inhale from where she was standing. Laxus turned away from her fully and marched away.

"Was that necessary?" Erza asked, her tone oddly even.

Mirajane furrowed her brows. She didn't mean to let her temper escalate, but it happened. "No, it wasn't." She took in a heavy, shaky breath, letting the anger exit with the air. "I'm on edge, sorry."

She looked at the portrait: Ivan Dreyar. The man was far different from the other lords with kind smiles or almost comedic scowls. There was no fair skin and golden hair. Mirajane shuddered under the intensity of the man's face. Heavily lined tawny skin frowned maliciously. Ivan's obsidian hair was slicked back and his beard clean-cut. His armor was golden, making him look like a flare of sunlight, blinding and dangerous.

"Don't say sorry to her," Makarov chuckled from around the corner.

"Master Makarov." Erza saluted.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "I suppose no one likes to announce their arrival." She kept her eyes on the painting. "Ivan Dreyar… is that…?"

There was a heavy sigh. "My son, and Laxus's father. Perhaps, you can ask him about his father one day." Makarov smirked in a way that signalled Mirajane that a lesson was nearby. Porlyusica used to smirk at Mirajane like that when she would get in trouble as a little girl. "You and my grandson remind me of my wife and I in the old days," Makarov started.

Mirajane smiled, hoping that she could hide her discomfort with the direction of the conversation. She fought the embarrassed heat in her face.

"The difference between us though is that at the end of the day, we would put aside our differences remember what's important."

Mirajane bit her lower lip. "Makarov… I…"

"My grandson struggles with… social exchanges." Makarov looked solemn. "Laxus is a kind soul, but he hasn't had the chance to express it in a long time. Laxus is set in his ways."

"That's an odd way to describe him. You forget your grandson has me trapped here against my will."

Makarov paused. He knew that he couldn't find an excuse for the situation. "Miss Mirajane… you are quite the spitfire. I like that about you, and my grandson is similar in a sense. His temper has no restraints, but he can be gentle. You've seen that already." Mirajane sucked on the inside of her cheek, remembering the calm eyes Laxus showed her when she woke up from passing out. "Don't give up on Laxus."

Mirajane steadied her breath. The way Makarov said that reminded her of Porlyusica. There was once a time that Mirajane had fought with Porlyusica so intensely that Mirajane stormed off screaming that she was never coming back. Elfman and Lisanna very little at the time, crying at the mere outlash that Mirajane caused. While Mirajane stomped out in the mud, rain causing her ratty white hair to stick to her face, Porlyusica followed a few paces behind.

"_Stop following me! I want to be alone!"_

"_Stop being irrational."_

"_Why do you keep protecting me?! I can't control my temper! I can't do anything right! I want to be good, but I can't! And- And all we do is fight! It's better for me to just go leave and go back to wherever I came!"_

"_No."_

"_N-No?"_

"_Mirajane, I'm not giving up on you."_

"Mirajane?"

"Sorry?" she snapped back to focus.

Makarov and Erza were turned to her, concerned by her blank face. "My grandson will show the good in himself, but the relationship goes two ways. You need to be willing to show that compassion I know you have." Makarov smiled only as a grandfather would. "You know, Laxus is particularly fond of roses."

* * *

Mirajane felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. She wondered how the corridor in front of the dining room could be so hot when the whole castle was ice cold. Well… maybe it was just her.

The door opened wide with just her weight pushing against it. The new morning sun washed over the back of the exact person she was looking for. She imagined the heat was warm on his wide back against the frosted air. Laxus looked golden in the light, almost as if he had a halo.

With quiet footsteps, Mirajane forced her eyes anywhere but Laxus. The dining room had high ceilings with light flushed walls. Floral patterns twirled around the top of the wall sheathing. Cherubs danced on the ceiling with cherry red cheeks. One thing that constantly surprised Mirajane was how breathlessly stunning the castle… or palace was. The exterior was harsh and looming, but the interior was peak rococo architecture. Beauty hid under thick layers of dust.

A harpsichord played a bouncing Mozart while the master ate his meal in isolation. Mirajane was not surprised to see the harpsichord playing by itself.

She had appeared in front of Laxus finally, her tongue thick in her mouth. Words ran around in her mind, but she didn't know how to start. A loud growl came from her stomach as she glanced at the exotic fruits in front of Laxus. To steady her mind, Mirajane squeezed the thorns behind her back.

"Laxus," Mirajane wisped. His eyes had been following her since she had arrived. Laxus's face was blank, if anything, quietly surprised. Mirajane had been so vocal about avoiding meals with him, that the idea of her walking through that door was shocking.

"Mirajane," he responded.

He saw a muscle twitch in her cheek. Mirajane inhaled sharply through her nose. Her right hand shot near his face with a fresh rose in her hand. "For you."

Laxus sighed, his jaw slacked. He reached out to take the rose from her hand. Their fingers brushed, but the coarse hair on his hands stopped him from feeling the polished skin on her forefinger. Mirajane noticed the crescent-shaped scar running from the top of his forefinger to the bottom pad. "What's this?" he asked.

"A peace offering," Mirajane whispered as Laxus as he gingerly felt the petal, careful not to damage the rose. "Look… I've… Um… I want to apologize for how I've been acting. You saved my brother's life and my life, and I've been harsh to you."

Laxus blinked and then swallowed hard, averting his eyes. "I'm sorry… too. I wish I could take back some of the things I've said to you. I promised to be a kind host, but… I'm sorry… I can't help that I'm a monster."

Mirajane watched as his eyes cast down to the petals. For the first time since she arrived, Mirajane saw a real, emotional look of his face. Laxus's face was pulled tight like fabric on canvas. It was his eyes that betrayed him. The usual amber glow was dull and heavy. A lump formed in Mirajane's throat, causing her to swallow audibly. She wanted to say something, anything.

"Let's start fresh," Mirajane forced out, mentally kicking herself.

"Right."

There was a heavy pause. "May I have breakfast with you?"

Laxus smirked, causing Mirajane's throat to hitch. A throaty laugh rumbled off the tip of his tongue. "I suppose I wore you down." There was no malice in his voice. He sounded playful at the least.

Mirajane dropped the smirk that jumped to her face at his tone. She bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. "I suppose you have."

His smirk pulled higher. "Do you like roses, Mirajane?"

She suddenly felt bashful, keeping her eyes on the hem of her dress. "I-I lied when I said that Elfman got the rose for me. He actually got the rose for my little sister, Lisanna."

Laxus rested his cheek in his palm, eyes flaring playfully at her. Mirajane was shocked by his sudden change in attitude. It was refreshing. "You didn't answer the question."

* * *

**Hiya**

**Things are starting to look up for the pair. I'm really happy that there are people enjoying this!**

**Also, I'll be going back to school soon for recruitment stuff. That's why this is the last week I'll have free time to write away. Plus, I have another story I'm writing at the same time (Sorry, I know that's not really smart). Don't worry because I always find time though. **

**Side Note: I noticed some grammar errors on my part. I'll fix that eventually, I promise. Sometimes I move through this so fast that I don't pay attention. **

**Peace :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it took me forever to update this time. I had a lot of stuff to do before school, and now classes have started. Sadly, it's gonna take me forever to update now that classes started. My major is very intense to say the least.**

**I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a real turning point for the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Fruit

Mirajane found the expensive china set before her in a frenzy. Once Natsu heard her apprehensively tell Laxus that indeed she was quite fond of roses herself, he sent the workers under his command to set a place for Mirajane at the other side of the long, lacquered table.

Natsu watched expectantly as Mirajane surveyed the set. Despite learning etiquette from Porlyusica, Mirajane was completely lost deciding which of the three forks to pick up. With a heavy sigh, she brushed her fingers against the one closest to the plate.

"Mirajane…" Wendy whispered from her spot on the dish. "It's the outside one."

Mirajane's lips formed an 'oh' as she hastily picked up the right fork, brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

The platter in front of her looked like a still-life filled with exotic fruits that were somewhat unrecognizable. Shy eyes glanced up to watch Laxus from across the table. He was engrossed in a book. Laxus looked so calm from her view, mindlessly eating some unknown fruit from his other hand.

Her eyes floated down to the still-life of exotic fruits before her. Apricots, blueberries, cherries, dates, figs, mangoes, nectarines, peaches, pears, plums, prunes… Those were really the only fruits Mirajane recognized from books Levy used to lend to her, but she had never tried them before. The others were mysteries to her.

A wary hand reached out to take a large, yellowish-orange. When she cut the large citrus, pink flesh made it apparent that this was not an orange. Mirajane bit into the pulp, causing the juice to drip down her chin, and coughed. It was quite bitter and acidic.

Wendy giggled a little in a hushed tone. "Is this your first time eating grapefruit?"

"Yes," Mirajane whispered.

Despite seeming to be in her early-to-mid teen years, Wendy was quite pleasant. She reminded Mirajane of Lisanna at that age, faintly demure, but hiding a mischievous streak. That was a stark contrast to Mirajane who was all mischief. Despite that, Mirajane wondered if Wendy longed to live her fading childhood as the young lady she was becoming. Of course, she did, but Mirajane just couldn't fathom the painful ache.

"Sprinkle sugar on it," Wendy instructed at a whisper.

Mirajane did as instructed. Grapefruit still wasn't very appealing to Mirajane, but she continued to eat the sour fruit.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't like it," Laxus mumbled from across the room. His eyes trailed to hers for a mere second before he glanced away.

"I like it." Mirajane lied through her teeth, but she didn't want to waste food.

He raised his eyes again. Mirajane gulped, wondering if he would call her out on her obvious lie. She heard a smooth exhale as Laxus returned to his book.

She returned her eyes to the half-eaten grapefruit. The light melody of the magic harpsichord filled the high ceilings and eased the silence.

Mirajane raised Wendy in her hand. "I'm assuming the harpsichord has a name, right?"

"His name is Warren."

"How come I've never seen him before?" Mirajane lowered her voice even more, getting face to face with Wendy.

She gave Mirajane a sad smile. "There are a lot of people that you haven't met because they can't quite move around freely. Time has made them stiff." She paused. "I hope that you do get to meet them though."

A lump caused Mirajane to swallow hard and lower Wendy back down. There was so much about this place that she didn't understand. With an uneasy bite of sugared grapefruit, Mirajane thought about what Makarov had told her the day before. This relationship goes two ways…

"What are you reading?" Mirajane asked, cutting the silence violently.

"You won't like it," he said in a gruff tone, not raising his eyes.

"You don't know that," Mirajane responded, stepping up to his challenge.

Laxus lowered the book. "Aeneid. I doubt you've heard of it."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "I have heard of it for your information. In fact, I've read it."

Laxus stared at her with an unreadable expression. "You surprise me. I figured you'd be into other types of literature."

"And what is that?"

Laxus retreated into himself. Mirajane watched expectantly as he scratched behind his fuzzy ear. She swallowed hard. His ears were actually… kind of cute. They were a little long, framing the sides of his face like his horns framed his head. Every so often they twitched like his tail, showing the cotton-like tufts of hair inside.

"You know… girly stuff like romance and such." He seemed to find the fruit every interesting since his eyes were glued to them. "I bet you like stuff like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love…" He winced. "How boring…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're missing the point behind romances then. What makes them so compelling is how optimistic they are despite whether or not the ending is good or bad. In Romeo and Juliet, they fight so hard to be free together, and that makes you root for them even though the story itself is tragic. It's human nature to care."

He paused. "It seems you are quite invested in literature. More so than I expected. You are quite intelligent." His ear twitched. "You are a very interesting woman, Mirajane Strauss."

Her face warmed despite her attempts to keep her cool. Mirajane should have been disgusted and turned away from him, but she was completely… flattered. It was crazy how recognition was all that she needed from someone. Of course her siblings and Levy treated her like that, but the townfolk, including Bora, treated her like a lunatic. Now Laxus was talking to her with a hint of admiration, and she couldn't find the words to respond.

Natsu smiled wide. Mirajane frowned at his smug expression. She didn't dare glance at Wendy who was all blushes and giggles.

"You have a way with words," Mirajane said breathlessly, the words floating loosely off of her tongue.

"I could say the same for you." A noise escaped his throat, sounding faintly like a short chuckle. "I haven't heard such passion for literature in a while. It's refreshing."

Where did the gruff, misanthropic beast go? Laxus seemed so serene this morning with a calm demeanor. Mirajane felt more comfortable with the other version of Laxus. This one confused her.

"Not many people share your opinion."

* * *

Elfman gripped the musket tight to his chest. It was the perfect time to hunt, a few hours before the sun beamed right above them, but of course, a skilled hunter like Bora would want to go at that time.

The air was heavy with humidity, causing Elfman's neck to glisten with sweat. Twigs snapped under his weight as he clumsily followed Bora through the forest. Personally, Elfman wasn't one for hurting innocent creatures, so the whole thought of hunting disgusted him. Unfortunately, Bora insisted.

Levy couldn't hold Bora back as he forced himself into the Strauss cottage that morning. Upon entering, Bora noticed the fact that the eldest sibling was nowhere to be seen. As calmly as he could, Bora rampaged around, nearly knocking over Lisanna in the process. After calming down, Bora invited Elfman to a friendly hunt, hoping that Elfman would explain the situation man-to-man.

Elfman had yet to explain.

"You'll scare away the prey with that stomping of yours," Bora told him, voice void of emotion.

"Oh, s-sorry."

Bora stopped in his tracks. "I understand you can't help it with that limp and all." He pointed to Elfman's leg. "The prey can't hide anyway." He turned back to smirk at Elfman. "I always hit my target."

Elfman watched as Bora stepped forward quietly. Somehow he couldn't help but think about Bora's target: Mirajane. She wasn't the timid little doe that Bora expected, but she was still his target.

"Lieutenant Bora?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you invite me to hunt with you?"

A sour smirk formed on Bora's handsome features. "I figured you already knew." His voice was sharp.

"I know what's going on, but I'm not as cunning as Mira. If you want to continue this conversation, you need to stop speaking in riddles and confront me like a man. I won't play the same games Mira would," Elfman told him.

Despite towering over Bora and having the ability to knock him out, Elfman still felt nervous under his glare. Slowly, a thin smile, barely showing his teeth, appeared on his face. "You've got a backbone. I treat you with a little more respect."

"You should treat me with respect regardless."

"Where's Mira?"

Elfman narrowed his eyes. "You can't call her that."

"Fine… Where's Mirajane?"

"Not here."

Bora let out a crass chuckle. "I thought you didn't want to speak in riddles."

"Mira is traveling to the Kingdom of Stella," Elfman started. "There are matters that she needs to attend to there. We found a lead on where our parents are."

That wasn't a random lie because that had happened roughly six years ago. The trip ended up being fruitless, but Mirajane got a chance to explore outside of Magnolia for the first time.

Bora looked unconvinced. An unreadable smirk pulled on his lips as he started to walk away from Elfman. "The Kingdom of Stella, huh? It's a beautiful place, but far. How is she getting there? I noticed your mare is still there."

Elfman burned holes in the back of Bora's head. "Halphas is injured, so she borrowed a different horse."

"How did Halphas get injured?"

"Do you not believe me?" Elfman bit out. "If you care about Mira so much, then why are you so distrusting of us?"

Bora sighed to himself. "I'm just wondering why my beloved would just leave on such a dangerous trip without telling me. I simply find it hard to believe that Mira would want to part from me."

"Don't call her Mira."

"Whatever."

Elfman scowled deeply, making soft creases form on his forehead. "My sister is not your beloved." His voice was heavy with indignation. "I know the truth, Bora. You threatened Mira to accept your proposal. Why are you so possessive of her? You only want her for selfish reasons. Don't lie." Elfman pointed his finger at Bora. "I know what you did. Bora, I promise you that Mira will never be yours. She belongs to herself."

A flash of a barrel pointed at his nose startled Elfman from his trance. Bora looked serious as if he really was going to fire in Elfman's face. A twitch from Bora caused Elfman's knees to collapse into the ground, covering himself from the flash of gunpowder where his head was. A distant thud of some animal in the distance caused Elfman to gasp for air. He had been holding his breath the whole time.

A toothy grin formed on Bora's face as he watched Elfman tremble on all fours before him. Wispy gasps escaped Elfman's lips as he tried to control his breathing and calm his heart. Jittery hand raised to cover his ears to stop the ringing, but it wouldn't go away.

The cold barrel of the gun pressed under Elfman's chin and raised his view to meet Bora's. Wide eyes met calm, yet feral ones. Those were the eyes of a hunter, a killer.

"You seem to misunderstand me, Elfman," Bora started in a cool tone. His voice sounded like a low hum to Elfman. "There is no question that Mirajane is mine, and if anyone tries to take her away, well…" He brushed the barrel against Elfman's stubble. "Let's just say they'd have a similar fate as that peasant. Poor thing never had a chance." Bora lowered the musket and stepped a few paces away. "Now that you know how serious I am, where is Mirajane?"

Elfman's throat closed. Bora would really kill him if he had the chance. Before the fear could leave his brain he stammered, "A b-beast!"

"A beast?"

* * *

**AND I OOP**

**Poor Elfman... He's not exactly the same character as he would be in Fairy Tail. All the characters are very similar, but I wanted to put my own personal spin to them. **

**Tell me how you like the story. It's not the Disney version. I'm actually really curious to hear people's opinions. Honestly, I have thick skin, so go off.**

**Peace :*)**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT TOOK ME FOREVVVVVER TO FINISH THIS UPDATE!**

**I personally love this update, so please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the vibes.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Cobwebs

Laxus watched Mirajane from the balcony overlooking the main foyer. She had been at it for hours, making Laxus feel guilty despite his inner protests.

Makarov smirked next to his grandson, watching Laxus's discomfort grow every second he watched the girl. Laxus could deny it all he wanted, but something was different about him. He expressed an actual interest in the girl. It wasn't unnoticed by the working staff how Laxus stole glances at her while they dined, and how Laxus left a rose by her bedside every morning only because she said she liked them.

"It's starting to look how it used to," Gray mentioned, watching to see Laxus's reaction. "Isn't that great?"

"Why is she going so far?" he whispered. "I have not asked her to do this."

"Maybe she's just bored," Natsu told him.

"No." Lucy scolded Natsu. "I think Mirajane is doing it to impress our Lord."

Natsu's face twisted. "Lucy, that makes absolutely no sense. Why would she want to impress him? Plus, cleaning isn't exactly something to impress someone with."

She nudged him hard. In a low voice, she whispered, "I know that. I'm just trying to tease the Master. Look at his face." A sly smile formed on Lucy's face. "It seems like the Master has a _new _type of curiosity for Miss Mirajane."

As commanded, Natsu stole a glance at Laxus. A sly smile formed on Natsu's face. Laxus looked flustered. His lips were pulled straight, and his jaw was clenched just enough to see the bone pop. His eyes were burning holes into her back, but he wasn't glaring. It looked like longing.

"Are you going to go help her, my Lord?" Natsu asked.

"W-What?"

Natsu nudged Laxus with a smug smirk. "Are you going to go help her? We can tell you want to talk to her, so go do it. She isn't going to bite."

They all watched to see his reaction, but he kept his eyes on Mirajane. She was wearing a different dress that must have come from deep in Evergreen's wardrobe. The dress was plain but was embroidered with beads to compliment the dark green hue of the fabric. Mirajane had her curly, snow-white hair pulled back to the nape of her neck, but a few curls hang loose, framing her face. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell the soft tranquility in her demeanor.

Laxus frowned and shook his head. "It's not that simple. I… I'd probably scare her away." He fiddled with his hands. "It's against my better judgment."

Makarov let out a quiet, yet hearty chuckle. "Grandson, where did that come from? Miss Strauss has shown no hint of being afraid of you. She does not fear you. She mostly just fights against you."

A sour scowl pulled on Laxus's face. He wasn't really sure why he felt so self-conscious at the moment. He was aware that he was a hideous beast and showed no fear in front of Mirajane. Now he was… insecure. Laxus wanted Mirajane to like him because, despite his protests, he liked having her around.

From the corner of her eye, Mirajane watched Laxus with the faintest of smirks. With a tall posture, Laxus walked from the upper balcony then down the stairs to meet her. The torn fur coat ruffled behind his large form as he strode closer.

"I see you've finally decided to come down from your hiding spot and help me," Mirajane said with a quiet snort. "Did you feel bad watching me clean _your _castle?"

He stood in front of her. Mirajane tilted her chin up to meet him in the eyes, but he saw shadows under her pretty blue eyes. "How long have you been doing this?"

Mirajane glanced down at the duster in her hand and her reflection in the freshly cleaned lacquer. She was tired. While she was in charge of cleaning duty back home, this was a whole different entity. "It doesn't matter how long I've been doing this." She sounded much more sheepish than she wanted. "I can keep going."

Laxus reached his hand out to her. His hand hovered over her hand holding the feather duster but then settled on holding the edge of the wooden grip. Laxus wondered what Mirajane's long, slender fingers felt like in his. Would he ever get to know? The coarse bristles of hair that covered his hands made it impossible.

"You shouldn't have to do this alone." His words came firmly.

She dropped her hand from the feather duster with a short laugh. She turned her back to him to pick up another duster but kept her eyes playfully on him for a moment longer.

He watched helplessly as she started to hum while sweeping cobwebs and years old dust off of pillars and windows. He pointed the ostrich feathers down and roughly brushed the dust on the railing of the stairs.

"You shouldn't beat the feathers into that," Mirajane told him, causing him to jump a little. "Sorry, to scare you."

"I've… I've never cleaned for myself before, so I don't know how to do this." Laxus stared blankly at his hands. "I'm used to the servants doing this for me, but… I figured that's no way to live your life."

Mirajane stared at him, mouth agape. Those that watched from the balcony stood in shock. Makarov smiled wide. It seemed that Mirajane was a good influence on Laxus. Freed gasped out loud, loud enough for Mirajane and Laxus to hear it faintly. Erza and Jellal turned to look at each other.

Cana groaned. "Damn this… I can't see Mirajane and the Master." She paced back and forth, holding her veil tunic from her knees and knocking on the porcelain window. "It's getting interesting out there.

"Well," Mirajane said sharply. "Let me help you." She guided the feather duster in his hand. "You want to start lightly and then slowly lower down. The feathers will pick up the dust if you're gentle, but hard movements will make the dust flutter away." She stopped and turned to look at him. "That would make a mess."

Laxus was staring at her with wide electric eyes. Mirajane didn't notice how close she was to him until realizing she had never seen his face so clearly before. That scar that looked so rugged from afar looked smooth to the touch. She wanted to reach up and run her fingers down the scar tissue. She snapped back from her trance after feeling his arm shift against her body.

Mirajane stepped back and coughed nervously. "Let's see that form." She kept her eyes on his moving wrist, afraid that his eyes would meet hers again. A short smile formed on her face. "Right. That looks good. I'll get some polish."

"Wait." Mirajane stopped in her tracks. Laxus shifted his weight.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a break? You should explore the castle… I've noticed that you only spend time in your room, the dining room, and the portrait hallway… But it was only that one time."

Mirajane cocked her head at him. "Have you been following me?" she said with a bit of humor.

"No." His voice was defensive. "I was just curious and asked Jellal and Erza if you seemed comfortable."

"Well, I don't wander around too much because it would be rather rude of me to invade your privacy. I have common decency."

Laxus swallowed hard. He flashed his eyes between Jellal and Erza. Their metallic silence and stiffness didn't help his nerves at the moment. His father would be scolding him for showing his uneasiness so openly.

"I appreciate that, but please make yourself comfortable in my castle. The only good thing that came out of this curse was the enchantment of this place. I guarantee you that you will never quite become exhausted of the bewitchment."

The air in the room was not as stale as it once was. Mirajane thought of all the fantasy and awe that she dreamed of when her mind wandered. This castle was not much different from those stories.

"Well, I suppose I should get exploring then."

* * *

"This was the Master's idea," Jellal told her, glancing back to Mirajane who walked behind her.

"Is it a secret?" she teased.

"Yes, actually." Jellal's heavy steps echoed down the long vaulted hallway. Mirajane had never been down this direction since it was in a completely different wing of the castle. The ribs of the vaults twisted and contorted as if they were trees. "Erza, told me you are quite fond of reading."

Jellal's soothing yet distant voice snapped Mirajane's attention back to the suit of armor. "I like to indulge in a book or two from time to time."

"Oh, nonsense… Erza told me that you read entire novels in a day. Your passion for literature is unrivaled. Well, perhaps the Master could compete with you, Miss Strauss."

Mirajane smirked. "Since you seem to talk to Erza so much, I would think you know to call me Mirajane. Formalities aren't for me." They were silent for a few paces. "Laxus is fond of literature?"

"Oh, yes. When we were all just children, the Master used to always have his nose in a book while Erza and I would train together."

"So you all were close as children?" Mirajane asked. "How sweet."

A sigh escaped Jellal. "Yes, we were for a moment, but that was before his father took him away from the castle on a campaign."

"What are you two talking about over there?" echoed Laxus from the end of the hallway.

He stood next to a large wooden door, making him seem much smaller than he actually was. His mane was significantly shorter, making him look cleaner and more gentle. Laxus stood with his hands behind his back, but Mirajane could see the nervous fumbling in this forearms. Laxus mustered a weak smile as they approached.

"Just small talk," Mirajane answered. "So what's behind the door, Laxus?"

Laxus looked caught by surprise as if he'd forgotten that he summoned her there. "Oh, behind the door… right. Jellal, thank you for bringing Mirajane over to me. You may go." Jellal saluted, turned on his heels, and walked back down the hallway. He let Jellal have some distance from them before he spoke again. "I wanted to do something for you… Something nice. I can imagine that you're terribly homesick." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I just wanted to… Well, I'd rather show than tell. Take my hand."

Mirajane hesitated before following his directions. "Right." Her hand was so small in his. Laxus slowly closed his hand around hers, gently rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. Mirajane's breath hitched as she met her eyes with his.

"Close your eyes."

She did as instructed and heard the slow creaking of the door open. Mirajane allowed herself to be led by Laxus as a wave of almond and wood washed over her. His grip was so ginger, so… pleasant. That was interrupted by her body knocking into his when he stopped.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Wait here for a moment."

"Alright, I'll wait," Mirajane said in anticipation, a smile forming on her face.

Laxus rushed off to open the curtains, a large, child-like grin on his face. He was very excited to see her reaction. The thought of giving her joy… gave him joy. It had been a long, long time since he openly wanted to make someone other than himself happy.

"Alright, open your eyes," he said in a warm tone.

Mirajane slowly opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight. Books. Hundreds and hundreds of books. She was speechless for a moment as her eyes trained over the elegant white curves with gold trim. The library was endless from where she was standing. The high, vaulted ceiling was adorned with light, airy paintings of the sky with cherubs flying around.

A wide, childlike grin spread across Mirajane's face as she twirled around, soaking in every single detail. "I've never seen anything like this!" She ran her fingers on the bindings of all the books, glancing up in the excitement of exploring the balcony above her.

Laxus smiled gently at the sight. He had never seen Mirajane act like this. He wondered if she was always like this with her siblings. Was she so cross all the time because she hated him?

"Do you like it?" Laxus asked.

Mirajane turned to face him, the widest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes over overflowed with joy. "Yes! Yes, I do. It's spectacular!" She giggled and looked around, relishing the beauty. "I never knew something like this existed!"

Mirajane was an angel. Laxus found himself lost in her allurement. Mirajane was always sparking with elegances, but this… she was a masterpiece in his eyes. She didn't ooze vanity like many of the women he surrounded himself with. No, Mirajane was different than them. For Mirajane to stand there and exude such joy… That proved to Laxus that the gods must really exist.

"It's yours."

"What?"

"This library. It's yous now. You can read to your heart's delight," Laxus told her. "You'd appreciate this more than I ever did."

Mirajane flung her arms around his neck, giggling into his neck. Laxus was shocked to begin with but slowly reciprocated. He spun her around, chuckling quietly at her increasing laughter.

She had never heard him laugh in the entire time she had been in the castle. It was hard to replicate in her mind. It was simply so unique, but contagious despite his steely demeanor on the outside.

Laxus placed her down gently after a short while. "Thank you, Laxus."

He seemed shocked as if he wasn't expecting her to tell her gratitude. "It was the least I could do."

She suppressed a laugh and turned to smile at him brightly. "I would have never guessed that such a fortified castle like this would house such a magnificent library. I guess you should never judge something on its appearances, only on what's on the inside."

* * *

**Howdy**

**Ugh, I just LOVED writing this. It's so sweet in my opinion. It's the start of some ACTUAL development. I don't want this relationship to be too rushed. You know what I mean?**

**Anyway, I have a feeling that the next update won't come until Thanksgiving time. **

**Peace :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I LIVE!**

**Damn, this past semester was crazy. It did not have to hit that hard. That doesn't matter that much now, does it? What matters is that I'm back to writing****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Picturesque

The air was harshly fresh and crisp to the point that Mirajane's breaths had to become more shallow in order to get used to the stark difference in the air. Her eyes strained against the blinding snow covering the ground. The last time she had been in the gardens, Mirajane was running for her life in the dark, running from an egregious creature. In that current moment, Mirajane knew that she could take one last look and run to her freedom, but there was something that told her not to.

Mirajane enjoyed the time to herself. She always had eyes on her, but now she had some time to really think. The gardens really were quite beautiful. There was a lot to the castle that was quite beautiful if you just looked deeper. The plants were dusted with a thick layer of snow, yet they were still as vibrant as if they had just bloomed. There were trees bearing exotic fruits that Mirajane recognized from her meals with Laxus. In fact, the castle's garden reminded her a lot of art from the Royal Palace in Mercurius and the castles in the Kingdom of Stella.

Red caught the corner of Mirajane's sparkling eye. This must have been the famous rose bush. The very one that Elfman was held up at, and the very one that Laxus retrieved roses for Mirajane every morning.

Slowly and carefully, Mirajane ran her fingers against the soft, delicate petals. She retracted her hand as a petal weakly fluttered to the ground.

"You must be Miss Mirajane," said a gentle voice from behind her.

Mirajane jumped back from the roses and turned to face the voice. She was met with large, marble eyes staring at her. The marble woman curiously tilted her head at Mirajane. There was familiarity in her eyes. She was smoothly sculpted with a rippling chiton draping her body. She reminded Mirajane very much of Cana, but instead of a forest nymph, she was a water nymph holding a water-carrier.

"Juvia didn't mean to startle Miss Mirajane," the statue explained, standing at full height. "Juvia simply got excited at seeing a new face."

Mirajane raised a hand to her chin and inspected the statue. "I'm not startled… I didn't know there were more people trapped in the curse outside."

"It's just Juvia, Miss Mirajane."

"You are trapped out in the cold all by yourself?" Concern was laced in her voice. Laxus had never mentioned this poor woman outside.

Juvia suppressed a frown. "Juvia is not alone. The Master comes to visit Juvia quite often. The Master does not speak much, but he does keep me often. Some days, if Juvia is lucky, the Master brings my darling Gray." Juvia had a dreamy, far-off look in her stony eyes. "Juvia doesn't feel the cold when Gray is around. Well… Juvia doesn't feel the cold anyway because Juvia is stone, but… that doesn't matter."

Mirajane couldn't help the giddy smile. "You and Gray are in a romantic relationship? How sweet," she cooed.

Juvia sighed and rested her cheek on her water-carrier. "Juvia doesn't know… Gray is… distant… Gray has always been distant, even more so with the curse. We were young before the curse, but it's been ten years."

"Ten years since…?"

"It does not matter," Juvia whisper. Her sullen face changed back to the bright face Mirajane had seen just moments before. "The Master has told Juvia much about you, Miss Mirajane."

Mirajane couldn't match Juvia's enthusiasm. She had peered into a dark, loneliness that Juvia is clouded with that she wanted to hide. No, Mirajane couldn't match her enthusiasm. Mirajane complained to herself that her freedom was taken, but how could she say that in front of someone that truly suffered. Juvia was trapped in one place, alone, and separated from the man she loved.

"Has he now…" It wasn't a question. It was a fleeting thought that was vocalized. "Why are you here? You know, outside while everyone is inside."

Juvia's smile fell neutral. "Juvia has always been unlucky. Juvia is a rain woman, you know. Rain always follows Juvia. Rain can be helpful. Juvia worked here as the head garden keeper. Often, Juvia spent all of her time tending to the flowers or with Gray."

Mirajane stepped forward and rested her hand on the top of Juvia's foot for comfort. How could she help this poor woman? Was there even something she could do? Mirajane blinked back the tears that threatened to stream down her face. Juvia smiled at her, telling her that she would be alright. Juvia struck a chord with Mirajane. She felt she knew Juvia for longer than this moment. She felt like this wasn't the first time she had met Juvia, but Mirajane was positive that she had no memory of Juvia.

"I feel like we have a lot in common," Mirajane whispered. "I consider myself unlucky, too. Back home in Magnolia, people treat me like I'm a curse." A weak laugh escaped her lips. "I'm no curse, but it still hurts."

Sadness clouded Juvia's vision. Mirajane didn't remember. "Juvia is glad that Miss Mirajane came to visit."

"Me too."

"I wonder… How is the blacksmith? He is an old friend of Juvia's"

* * *

Makarov watched Laxus lean over the dying rose. Laxus had been silent for a while. Sometimes he would just brood and stare at his curse, but this was different. These were the times Makarov wished he was a mind reader because there was no possible way to know what Laxus was thinking.

"Grandfather," Laxus's voice cut through the silence. "Is it selfish to want all of her time?"

All that could be heard was the ticking inside of Makarov. "Yes, that would be selfish."

"I knew that," Laxus told him, watching a petal wilt. He turned to Makarov. "I was hoping you'd tell me otherwise."

"Your twenty-fifth birthday is coming fast, Grandson."

Laxus closed his eyes shut, so tight that his scar looked even more like a bolt of lightning. "I'm aware. I don't have time to sit around and mope." He turned back to the table that held the rose. His attention was on the dusty hand mirror that he hasn't touched in years. Swirls of gold surrounded the mirror making it look like the sun. "Show me Mirajane."

The mirror swirled like fog. In the center, Mirajane appeared. This vision was not what he expected. Mirajane's face was flush, but not in the way anyone would expect. She was enraged, marching down the hallway.

Freed stormed into Laxus's room, huffing and puffing. "I tried to stop her, but- but she was adamant on seeing you."

Makarov chuckled. "I guess you're getting what you want, Grandson."

"Not likely," Laxus responded as Mirajane stomped through the door. "Mirajane, what a pleasant surprise."

"How could you?" she growled, her voice dangerously low.

Laxus couldn't help but back up in defense. "What are you talking about?"

Mirajane was scowling. No, she was baring her teeth at him. Laxus had never seen this type of reaction from Mirajane before. It reminded him of the first time he met her in the dungeons, but it was different now. This wasn't pure rage. It was hurt.

"How could you live knowing that Juvia is outside all by herself?" She clamped her lips, but then shot her arms out in frustration. "For ten years!"

It all made sense now. Mirajane had finally met Juvia. Laxus gulped. He knew it was wrong of him to hide in his castle and allow something like that to happen.

"I-"

"No! Don't speak! I don't want to hear any excuses you have!" Mirajane shouted, her anger bubbling over like water in a pot. She strutted forward, raising an accusatory finger to his chest. "No one deserves such a cruel fate!"

"Mirajane…"

"And- And I can tell she's just putting on a brave face." Mirajane was just rambling on at this point. Laxus couldn't even understand some of the things she was saying.

"Mirajane!" That got her attention.

Laxus furrowed his brow. "I know that Juvia's case is most… unfortunate." He raised his eyes to see her reaction. It was unreadable as expected. "But, there's nothing I can do…" ...Except hope the curse is lifted.

"There has to be a solution. I know there just has to be," Mirajane plead. She told herself that she would never show Laxus how upset she was at the situation, but she was failing miserably. "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I know her… or knew her before this."

Makarov watched Laxus's eyes cast down to his feet. Laxus knew that there was a possibility that what Mirajane was saying was true. Part of the curse was that Laxus's subjects would forget the existence of the castle. He had never seen that part of the curse with his own eyes. It made sense that Elfman and Mirajane were surprised by Laxus's existence, but Juvia… That meant that his servant's families had forgotten about them.

Laxus didn't know what to say. There was no easy solution. Laxus couldn't just tell her the truth. What would Mirajane say? No, he couldn't do that.

A majority of Laxus's servants that were under the curse were young, close enough to Laxus's age. That meant that they could have very well known Mirajane before the curse. No, he didn't want to think of that. He took away their lives, their youth.

"Laxus, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I- If you'll excuse me…"

Mirajane watched as Laxus left his own chambers. She found herself selfishly not wanting him to leave. She was about to follow him when red caught her eye for the second time that day.

This rose was different. Mirajane could feel the magic radiating from the dying petals. It felt like it was speaking to her. It felt like it was waiting for her. She reached out to it, but was snapped out of the trance by Freed.

"Miss Strauss, I believe you should be going," Freed told her.

"Of course," she whispered. She cast a longing glance at the rose and exited the room.

* * *

"I found you," Mirajane called out, snapping Laxus from his brooding.

"So you did."

"I didn't mean to upset you, earlier," Mirajane started. "I got carried away." Laxus was staring at the portrait of his father in the portrait hallway. He didn't budge even when Mirajane stood at his side.

"No, you were right. I wish there was something I could do. Keeping Juvia and Gray apart is quite terrible." Laxus stopped speaking for a moment. "I used to think that my father's portrait made him look so regal and powerful, but now that I look at it… My father looks quite scary."

It was true. Ivan Dreyar had a snarl on his face. His eyes looked like they followed you no matter where you walked. Mirajane had to admit that he wasn't a friendly looking man.

"What was your father like?" Mirajane asked.

Laxus paused. "I'm sure my servants have told you much about my father. I don't remember much other than how strict he was. He ruled with an iron fist. My father was a career military man. He only cared about his next battle." He glanced at the covered portrait next to the portrait of his father's. "I was sickly and weak as a young boy. My father made me strong."

"At what cost?" Mirajane whispered, looking up at Laxus. She needed to catch his eye, to see what he was feeling.

"When my mother died, my father took me to the front lines for a couple of years. That lasted until he had fallen in battle. That left me as the Lord of this castle at fourteen."

Mirajane reached out. She paused for a moment, thinking better of it. With a pounding heart, Mirajane rested her hand on his upper arm. Laxus jumped a little under her hand and met her warm, comforting eyes. Laxus felt and ache in his chest like heat wrapped around his torso and squeezed. Words refused to reach his tongue. Mirajane had rendered him useless with one look.

That smile was so genuinely sweet that the unexpected warmth throbbed harder in his chest. It was like staring at the stars for the first time. That smile pierced through all the bad in his life and left him with a giddy feeling. Laxus was sure he was smiling back, but it felt so natural that he didn't even feel it.

"Thank you for opening up to me," Mirajane whispered. She spoke quietly, but Laxus heard her clearly.

"I trust you."

It was Mirajane's turn to be speechless. Her eyes fluttered away in disbelief. She was attempting to hide an even wider smile, but Laxus saw it. "Is… the covered portrait of you?" She desperately tried to change the conversation to calm her heart.

"Yes. It is the only portrait that I… didn't destroy. My grandfather stopped me from doing so. Would you like to see it? What I looked like before the curse?"

He didn't wait to hear her response and yanked the veil from the portrait. He couldn't bear to look at it, but Mirajane stared at it intently. Laxus had a strong resemblance to his grandfather, but he didn't look familiar to Mirajane. Young Laxus looked… vain. He was tall and lanky with a cocky, arrogant smile on his face. His eyes shot daggers. This was completely different from the gentleman she knew now.

She looked into the calm orange eyes that belonged to Laxus. "I prefer the Laxus at my side to the Laxus in that painting."

* * *

**Howdy**

**Okay, I always believed that Mirajane and Juvia had so much in common that they'd be really good friends. Of course, that never happened. A girl could dream though. **

**I love Juvia as much as the next person, so I'm sorry to put her in such a sad position. It was really upsetting to think about, but I wanted to explore that. I also wanted to explore the whole "not remembering" part of the curse too. I hope you caught on to what I was implying about Mirajane in this update. The whole idea of that is TRAGIC! **

**That last section was so fun to write. I was hoping to capture what it feels like when you look at someone you have feelings for, and that look just explodes your brain. That look is etched in your memory and everything clicks. It's hard to describe, but I tried with Laxus. **

**I hope you liked this update. I came back with a vengeance. **

**Peace :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOF It's the last update of the year!**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Devious

Bora stroked his chin slowly, completely ignoring the raucous noise of the tavern in Magnolia. He was thinking, and it was never good when a man like him was thinking.

"Can I get you something, Bora?" a woman named Jenny asked, batting her eyelashes.

Bora slowly raised his eyes to look at her but sighed. "Not tonight."

A sickeningly sweet smile pulled on her face as she nodded and turned from him. That smile fell to a grimace the moment she turned. "I'll kill that Mirajane."

"I heard that," Bora called out as she walked away.

Mirajane had been gone for a long while, much too long for Bora's liking. Ever since his hunting trip with Elfman, Bora had been stumped on the whole situation. It was impossible that some monster took his Mirajane away from him. Elfman was simply making excuses for where she was.

Bora found it hard to think with all of the garbled chatter and the eyes of a certain blacksmith burnings holes into Bora's head. As if he could read Bora's mind, the tall, burly man downed the rest of his drink and marched over to Bora. A wide, toothy grin splashed over the menacing man's soot-covered face.

A low chuckle erupted from his throat. "I don't like the way you're lookin' at me." He kicked the footrest from under Bora's feet.

Bora looked like a cocky new recruit that didn't quite have respect for the veterans. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Gajeel? I am always pleased to see that ugly mug of yours around the tavern."

Gajeel sneered at the man. He simply wanted to relax at the tavern by himself for once, but the moment was ruined when Bora stomped in. "I've got a problem with you." His shadow covered Bora.

"And what is that? Don't you have swords or whatever to be making?"

Gajeel growled and lifted Bora to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "You know damn well why I have a problem with you." His voice was gravelly, like two stones grating against each other. "I don't like how you're pokin' your nose in the Strauss family business. They're good people that don't deserve your harassment."

Bora pushed Gajeel back. He was much to close for Bora's liking. Unfortunately for Bora, Gajeel was much taller and stronger than the lieutenant. Gajeel barely budged and simply got more enraged.

"You don't know one thing about my love for Miss Mirajane Strauss." The people in the tavern started to quiet down and pay attention to the rising conflict. "Those peasants are hiding her from me. She and I are engaged!"

"Those 'peasants' are her siblings, and they aren't hiding her from you. Enough with the paranoid jabber." Gajeel smirked, knowing the truth from Levy. Bora was a lunatic that, sadly, no one seemed to see. Gajeel leaned down in a quiet voice. "We both know the truth. You threatened Mirajane into marriage, which really was a poor decision on your part. It would never work."

Bora swung his fist at Gajeel, but it did not connect to the blacksmith's jaw. A boisterous howl escaped Gajeel as he held Bora's fist from its intended target. "That was a mistake."

As Bora recoiled from the sickening crunch that was Gajeel's fist to Bora's face, it all clicked. Gajeel had actually knocked some sense into Bora, but not in a good way. When his head knocked on the wooden floor, his plan was solidified. Bora was dazed as he dragged himself off of the floor. He couldn't even be bothered by the tavern brawl that erupted from Gajeel's solid punch.

This would work. Bora's new plan was perfect. It was positively… devious.

Bora was getting nowhere with Elfman, but the brute had mentioned something about a beast. There are no such things as beasts stealing away maidens into the woods. That was the stuff of fairy tales.

Elfman was convinced that Mirajane was taken away by some beast and a castle. He was telling the truth, or at least what he thought was the truth. That was what Elfman told him at gunpoint. Only an insane person would believe that.

Lisanna, on the other hand, was much harder to reach. Every time Bora would try to approach her, she would run away. Bora would have to try harder to interrogate her. Lisanna would tell the truth under the right circumstances. If she told the truth, then he could finally find Mirajane. If she told the same insane story as Elfman… well, that would be hitting two birds with one stone.

"What are you smilin' at, Bora?" Gajeel growled.

"I'd like to thank you," Bora smirked, his swelling cheekbone closing one of his eyes. "I've been inspired by a barbarian like you."

"Who are you callin' barbarian?!" Gajeel shouted, getting riled up all over again. "If anyone's a barbarian here, it's you!"

Bora took a step back, allowing two large men who looked ready to fight to approach Gajeel with raised fists. This made Gajeel trapped in the growing brawl. "I've grown tired. A gentleman should never fight with someone beneath him. I think I'll let them finish this fight for me. Have at him, boys."

* * *

Lisanna hummed a little song as she walked the streets of Magnolia. Unbeknownst to her, a wolfish gleam filled the eyes that followed her.

Bora waited for his moment to speak with the youngest Strauss sibling. That exact moment seemed like the perfect time. Bora slowly followed a blissfully humming Lisanna, waiting for her guard to drop.

Unlike Mirajane, Lisanna lacked that air-tight cunning that the eldest sibling possessed. Mirajane was always on her toes and always had an answer. Lisanna, on the other hand, was quite naive. It wasn't her fault, though. Mirajane was the one that had to fight for her family at all times while Lisanna got a much easier ride than the latter. Lisanna was never seen as odd or brash or temperamental or whatever harsh word was used. In fact, Lisanna was seen in a completely different light than Mirajane. The girl was gentle and demure for the most part, yet she did mirror that infamous spunk that Mirajane claimed.

The Strauss siblings had always been such a… a peculiar group in Magnolia. The trio of orphaned siblings arrived in Magnolia with Porlyusica when Mirajane was just seven. Ever since then, she had been the main gossip of the town. Elfman, her brother four years her younger, had always been shy in the eyes of the public. Lisanna, the youngest by six years, was the most "normal" of the group.

"I suppose the rumors are true." Bora's smooth as silk voice caused Lisanna to cease humming and stop in her tracks. "I had heard that Miss Lisanna Strauss, always humming, had a voice comparable to an angel. While I've never heard you sing, you do hum like a songbird."

She craned her neck over her shoulder, one of her short pigtails tickling the fabric of her dress. Lisanna looked like a doe staring down the barrel of a gun, ready to sprint to safety at any moment.

"I beg your pardon?" she responded. When he responded with an even wider smile, Lisanna turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me-"

"Such nice manners," Bora chuckled, catching up to her and putting his body in the way of hers. "Mira should take some lessons from you."

"You don't get to call her Mira."

Bora ran his tongue against his cheek. "You should just like that coward, Elfman."

"What do you want, Bora?" Lisanna asked, annoyance lacing her voice. Despite her sweet demeanor, Lisanna could hold her ground like her older sister. "I should know better than to respond to you. You are nothing but trouble."

"Vexation does not suit you, fair Lisanna. Mirajane does it much better, much more charming." Lisanna narrowed her eyes at him, glaring. "I only wish to know where Mirajane is. You tell me, and I'll leave you to your… frolicking or whatever you were doing."

"I've been told you already know where Mira is." Lisanna put on a brave face. Bora had to applaud her backbone. "Mira is traveling to the Kingdom of Stella."

Lisanna suddenly felt a chill down her spine. Bora certainly wasn't an intimidating person, but he radiated something unnerving. This conniving man knew something. He was simply toying with her. It was apparent.

"You know, that brother of yours said the exact thing." His shadow hovered over Lisanna. "I want to believe you, but… I just know that's not true. You see, I've been given a little morsel of information by Elfman that just proves that your story is a cover-up. Tell me about 'the beast.' Tell me the truth."

She found that speaking was near impossible. Elfman had not told her that Bora somehow pried the truth from him. What would she say now? What even was the truth? Lisanna was not there. As much as she desperately wanted to believe Elfman, the story was just too fantastical. Was she expected to believe that Mirajane was _actually _taken prisoner by a beast? The truth was that she wanted to believe Elfman. She begged herself every single day since Mirajane disappeared to believe that he was right.

"What did he tell you?"

"Elfman told me that Mirajane was taken by a hideous, evil beast."

She swallowed hard. "Then that is the truth. I was not there, Bora."

Bora shook his head. It was perfect. With Lisanna backing up her brother, she too could be taken out in one fell swoop. It was almost perfect. Lisanna did not look convinced herself. Her lips pressed hard into a thin line. Bora supposed that Elfman was good enough, but why not toy with young Lisanna's confusion.

"If you were not there, then how do you know the truth? I'll answer for you. You don't. You rely on the word of your brother?"

"I do."

"Even if it is straight out of a fairy tale book?"

Lisanna paused. Her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. This gave away her raging emotions hidden behind her still face. Just like Mirajane, Lisanna told her true emotions through her eyes. "I will not speak to you anymore, Bora. Good day."

* * *

It was so quiet in the Strauss cottage even though there were people to make noise. Lisanna scowled to herself at the thought that everything was worse without Mirajane. She wanted to deny it, but it was true. Mirajane was the heart and soul of the Strauss family. She was the glue that kept Elfman together. She was the anchor that told Lisanna that they were going to be okay.

Elfman and Lisanna were not okay. There was nothing that Levy and Gajeel could do to make it better. They didn't realize that they were so dependent until she was gone.

"Lisanna, I didn't hear you come in," Levy chirped, dropping the cool rag from Gajeel's face.

"Gajeel, what happened?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. His eye was swollen shut, and his lip was busted open. "You should see the other guys."

Lisanna wanted to hear more from the pair, but her attention was drawn on the slumped figure at the table.

"Elfman."

He didn't respond.

Elfman had been spiraling into disarray. The longer that he spent this time couped up in that cottage, the more problematic he became. He had tired Lisanna's patience.

"Elfman!"

"What?" He had yet to raise his head.

"Look at me!"

Once again, the Strauss cottage was eerily silent. The two siblings stared at each other venomously, disgust oozing from Lisanna and annoyance from Elfman. Levi and Gajeel snapped their heads to Lisanna's plea for attention.

Lisanna had to breathe before speaking because she had forgotten to while glaring at her older brother. "I have been on your side from the beginning, but I am starting to lose faith in your little story. How- How could Mirajane be taken by a monster? Monsters aren't real, Elfman. I want to believe you so bad!" Lisanna's arms were flailing. It was like all the pent up emotions were pouring out at once. "But- But- There's no proof! We have been sitting here for- God knows long- doing absolutely nothing! If you know where she is, why have we not gone to save her! The only explanation is-" She closed her hands into a fist and slammed the wall in frustration. "The only explanation is that you lied, Elfman! Something else happened to her sp that we can't get her back!"

Her voice rang through the cottage in a way that it had never before. Elfman simply narrowed his eyes at her. Levy quickly rose to her feet and put a hand on Lisanna's shoulder which was hastily shook off.

"Lisanna-" Levy tried to console.

"No! Levy, you are a smart woman. Do you really believe Elfman? That- That a monster took our sister!"

"You don't believe me?" Elfman ground out.

"I want to! I so dearly want to!" Disheartened tears spilled from her eyes. "I need proof! Please, I can't live like this!"

"It's real, Lisanna. I wish it wasn't, but it is. You need to take my word." Elfman ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "That beast haunts my every nightmare."

"I need to take your word?" Lisanna said slowly. "I need to take _your _word?!"

"Lisanna…" Levy tried to interject.

"I refuse to sit around when we can go help her!" Lisanna screamed, her temper peaking. "How can you call yourself a Strauss man?! All you do is mope, and I'm sick of it! I'm going to get our sister whether you help me or not! I will not let fear be an obstacle!"

"I'm not afraid!" Elfman argued.

"Oh really?! You could have fooled me!"

"Where is all of this coming from?!" Elfman shouted back.

Lisanna paused. Her shoulders heaved as she attempted to calm herself down. It took a moment for her raging heart to slow to a more steady pace. Lisanna's chest ached. She didn't want to fight Elfman like this, but sometimes this was the only way to get something into his thick skull.

"I'm so tired," Lisanna whispered. "I think it's time to take this into our own hands."

* * *

**Greetings**

**How did you like this Magnolia/Lisanna centric update. It had been some time since the last time I had given a hint at how they were doing. Lisanna was the focus instead of Elfman. To be completely honest, canon Lisanna really doesn't have much personality in my opinion. It's hard to work with that, so I gave her my own spin. Lisanna is the too-polite-to-say-anything-until-she-can't-take-it-anymore type.**

**I hope you all have a Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2020!**

**Side Note: I'm thinking of copying some of my work over to AO3. Thoughts?**

**Peace ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Hades and Persephone

Mirajane had made a habit of retreating to the library after visiting Juvia out by the rose garden. She sat in a little nook by the window on the second floor with a different book every day.

Laxus found it easy to find her. He often let her have her space, but he couldn't bear to leave her while she was in the library. Laxus simply sat by her side, closed his eyes, and enjoyed her company.

Sometimes Mirajane would read aloud for Laxus, cherishing the subtle smirk on his face when she would start to read. She couldn't explain the sudden change in their relationship. Not one bit. It turned out that they did truly have a lot in common. Ever since that explosive fight in the portrait hallway, the pair were willing to really get to know each other.

"What are you reading today?" Laxus spoke, his voice cutting through the long silence.

"Just a book on Greek mythology." Mirajane didn't raise her nose from the old, yellowed book. Happy purred at her side, curled next to her and keeping her warm. Mirajane stroked the velvet on Happy's back.

"Ah, Greek mythology," Laxus hummed. He stood tall, peering out the large window. "Any specific stories pique your interest? I've read that book more times than I could count. It's rather sad, really… That I didn't pick a different book to read. I simply found the stories so spectacular. As a boy, I wished I was a hero in one of those epics. Well, see where that dream led me."

"Jason and the Argonauts."

She was at his side, no longer reading that cobweb-covered book. "Jason and the Argonauts." He repeated. "That is a good choice, indeed. The mission for the golden fleece truly is an exciting one. The ending is rather melancholy, don't you think?"

"A majority of these stories have unhappy endings," Mirajane added. "Tell me, what is your favorite of the stories? You said you read this book numerous times."

Laxus turned bashful. "Oh, it's been some time. I hardly remember the best ones."

Mirajane smiled at him, easing Laxus. "Humor me."

"Hades and Persephone."

She nodded slowly, her facial expression unreadable. "Hades fell in love with Persephone and caused the ground to split from under her, capturing her. Hades stole Persephone from the life she lived. She was trapped in the Underworld and then Hades made her his wife."

There was a painful silence after Mirajane spoke. "It is said that Persephone was unhappy," Laxus added. "But… in time, she came to love Hades and was happy."

Mirajane simply trained her eyes on the plain white snow outside. She didn't dare look at Laxus. He was squirming next to her. He was searching for something to say… begging. Normally, the silence was fine by him, but this silence gave no satisfaction. Think, Laxus. Say what you want to say.

"You…" His low voice echoed. "You remind me of Persephone. If I didn't know better, I would believe that you were her. Persephone, whose beauty knows no bounds, was the goddess of spring as well as Queen of the Underworld. She was majestic and rather formidable to deal with a god like Hades. Mirajane, you have many of the qualities Persephone possesses."

Mirajane didn't stir. Laxus pleaded for her to look at him. "The only similarity I care about is the fact that we are both in chains."

"Does that make me Hades?" Laxus responded.

That earned a smirk from Mirajane. She shook her head and turned to him with the faintest laugh. "Don't get funny on me, Lord Dreyar. You wish you could be."

"No, I suppose I don't, my Persephone." Laxus let out a crass laugh. "That would make me the villain in your story." Hearing the implications of his words, Laxus winced. Perhaps he wasn't as good with his words as he remembered. Laxus knew he very well could be the villain of Mirajane's story. "Excuse me, for my rudeness."

"No, please don't worry," Mirajane responded, still laughing. "I find your fumble of wit rather endearing." She cut herself off at that, coloring at the use of endearing. It was her turn to squirm.

From afar, Jellal and Erza turned to look at each other. Though their faces were covered by a metal mask, their amusement was clear. Mirajane and Laxus were shyly progressing to a new level. They were much more open with each other, and it was very apparent.

"Maybe I ask?" Laxus started.

"What do you want to ask?"

"I don't know much about your life outside of here." Laxus paused to think. "I want to know more about you. I want to know what you love."

Mirajane smiled to herself. "That's sweet of you but-"

"I insist."

Mirajane felt a fluttering in her chest. It had been a long while since someone outside her family or few friends asked her about her life. She had always been given a story due to her appearance, but that wasn't the truth. Mirajane didn't realize that all she wanted was someone to share her story with.

"Back home in Magnolia, all I have are my little brother and little sister. Elfman is rather shy towards most, but he's passionate. Ever since he enlisted in the army, I was terrified that I'd lose him. I was foolish for thinking that though."

"Why?" Laxus whispered.

"Elfman maybe my brother, but I can't control his life. He's not so little anymore. I didn't want him to go into the army. He was wounded and returned to us recently. Lisanna and I were excited about his return, but when I saw him… He had grown up."

"Mirajane, I just want to say…" Laxus took Mirajane's hand in his. "I apologize for my treatment of your brother. I was rash, and I didn't treat him as the respectful, brave person that he is. I hope one day I can make it up to you and him."

She sucked in a hard breath. "Laxus…"

"No, I was a terrible gentleman."

"Thank you for your kind words."

Laxus watched as her eyes light up. He never understood how someone could be so tied to their siblings since he did not have any. He was alone a majority of his early life. Watching Mirajane talk about her siblings changed that view for him. She was sparkling. Mirajane turned into a different person when she talked about her siblings.

"Tell me about Lisanna," Laxus asked, wanting to see more of this side of her.

"Lisanna is the best of all of us," Mirajane gushed. "Lisanna just turned sixteen a couple of months ago. That means she's starting to really blossom. Every person that has ever met her absolutely loves her. I've never met anyone as kind and gentle as Lisanna. Though, she spends too much time with me. She's starting to act like me, which isn't a good thing."

Laxus chuckled low and throaty. "And why is that a bad thing?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but when I was younger… They called me 'The Demon'."

"You? A demon? I'm not sure why they would ever think that."

Mirajane nudged him, but he didn't budge. "What's with all the jokes, huh? I barely even recognize you."

He smirked, cocky and boyish. He hadn't smiled like that in years. It reminded him of that ignorant boy ten years ago, but he wasn't scared. It was a part of him that had been long forgotten. With Mirajane, he felt calm and able to express his true personality.

"I was a true terror as a girl. I used to terrorize the people of Magnolia. I was snappy and rude to everyone but my siblings. If it wasn't for Porlyuscia, I'd probably still be ripping things to treads." Mirajane looked at Laxus, who looked confused. "Porlyuscia adopted us when our parents abandoned us. I owe everything to her. She was kind in a backhanded way. Porlyuscia was all about discipline, and she was the one who taught me to read. You know, reading was what helped calm my temper."

"I wish I was as willing as you were to fix myself. My grandfather begged me and begged me, but I wasn't willing to listen. When my father died, I was obsessed with continuing his legacy. I had followed him so diligently, but I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to be the man he was."

"I may not have known your father, but I do know this. You don't need to be him. You are a better man," Mirajane whispered.

"You seem rather sure of that judgment. You forget that I committed the heinous act of stealing you away."

"Oh, I didn't forget." Her voice was hard, snapping him from his trance. "But despite all of that… I find you to be a good man."

"A good beast."

"No." Her words were even harsher. "A good man." She darted her eyes away as if searching for something else to talk about. "I need to tell you something that… I'm afraid to think about. I'm afraid you'll think differently of me."

Laxus ran his thumb on the top of her delicate hand, comforting her to move forward. Laxus smiled as her face dusted with a hue of warmth for a mere moment.

Mirajane let out a shaky breath and moved forward. "I'm engaged."

"E-Engaged to marry?"

His face was unreadable. He was trying his hardest to keep a neutral face. His hands squeezed hers as if she was going to disappear right before his eyes. He felt his resolve crack for a moment.

"Let me explain!" Mirajane begged. "I was forced into it. He would hurt Elfman and Lisanna if I didn't accept!"

Was he a little bothered by the new information? Absolutely. But somehow he wasn't bothered by Mirajane. He was bothered by that man that forced her into the engagement.

"Do you love him?" Laxus asked, his voice painfully dry.

Mirajane flashed with anger. "Do I love Bora? No! I could never love a man like him. He's awful, just awful. He treats me like a prize that is owed to him."

"I don't think differently of you if you were worried." Laxus meet her eyes. "If anything… I find you to more brave than I ever knew. Not many people that I knew would do that."

Mirajane smirked like she had caught him in a trap. "It seems to me like you need to find better people to know."

* * *

Mirajane found waking up every morning to a fresh cut rose rather enjoyable. There was always something to look forward to. That morning she had woken up to something new, the tangy scent of fruit.

She rolled over to the side table and saw the rose as usual, but next to it was a peculiar fruit. Mirajane recognized it as a pomegranate. The red fruit was sliced and the seeds were delicately picked for her.

Next to the fruit was a short note from Laxus that read:

_Dear Mirajane:_

_I figured that someone with beauty on par with Persephone_ _deserves her sacred fruit._

_Yours, Laxus_

Mirajane smiled despite herself. She didn't even wonder where Laxus had acquired the fruit because she didn't even care. Yours. Was Laxus really hers? The thought of it had her giddy beyond belief. She savored the taste of the pomegranate seed on her tongue. She lifted the note closer.

So this is intimacy.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Wendy asked snapped Mirajane from her trance.

"N-Nothing!" She had nothing to hide, yet she felt that she needed to. A painful blush erupted on her face. "I'm going to head to breakfast." She took the fruit and rushed out of the room.

"Miss Mirajane is acting strange," Wendy voiced out. "She's always moving, and… she'd always humming and twirling about, holding that rose."

Lucy, with a dreamy look on her porcelain face, sighed. "Oh, Wendy… It seems like something's there that wasn't there before."

Wendy scrunched up her face. "I don't get it."

* * *

**Howdy**

**Just warning you... The ICONIC SCENE TM is going to be the next update. I hope you're as excited as I am.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I really wanted it to be as intimate as humanly possible. **

**Peace**


End file.
